Nevermind
by Tyrant Luen
Summary: Rambut coklat basah pertama dalam dominasinya. HunHan Story. Mature scene.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: God and their self

Warning: Mature and Sexual content, Yaoi, BL

Rating: M!

* * *

**Nevermind**

**by Luen**

* * *

Rambut coklat madu itu berantakan, membingkai wajah boneka Luhan yang sudah memerah, basah dan menggoda diantara putih bantal dibawahnya. Beberapa kali terdorong ke belakang setiap ia menanam lebih dalam dan lebih keras di bawah sana.

Mata yang bisa berkerlip indah itu kini menatapnya sayu, tertutup kabut gairah. Bibir terpahatnya yang seringkali melengkungkan senyum indah itu juga basah, bengkak, dan sedikit terbuka. Lebih indah dari yang ia kira. Saliva mengalir darisana, begitupun desahan beragam yang terus mengalun.

Sehun berkeringat, ia melenguh beberapa kali. Menahan hasratnya yang sudah di ujung. Ia masih ingin, dan harus sampai dengan maksimal. Ia mendorong dengan semakin keras dan dalam di tiap hentakannya. Menubruk semua sisi hingga yang terdalam di bukaan Luhan.

"Ahnn.. –AHH! Sehunnn!"

Luhan menarik lehernya mendekat, meminta ciuman basah. Tetapi Sehun akan memberi lebih. Penetrasi atas bawah misalnya. Dengan sudut bibir tertarik, ia menyambut bibir Luhan. Mengulum sedalam dan sekuat mungkin sebelum menelusupkan lidahnya, menelusuri dengan perlahan susunan gigi hingga kontur mulut terdalam Luhan. Menari denngan semua cara bersama lidah Luhan yang terbuai.

Saliva semakin banjir mengalir dari dagu keduanya. Gesekan di gigi, bunyi becek dalam hantaman, serta desah tertahan menjadi lagu dalam kamar itu. Luhan memeluk erat, seakan semuanya masih belum cukup dekat dan terjamah. Sehun tersenyum dalam ciuman dalam itu. Sebelah tangannya perlahan turun, menyentuh mengambang sisi tubuh Luhan yang bergetar nikmat.

Hingga sampai di kejantanan Luhan. Sudah tegak dan sangat basah oleh precum. Beberapa kali terbentur perut Sehun hingga membuat pola basah di sana. Sehun menyentuhnya pelan sebelum kemudian mengocoknya dengan ritme yang semakin cepat.

Dahi Luhan berkerut semakin dalam dan bahkan mengejang setiap Sehun menubruk prostatnya keras dan tanpa ampun. Semua semakin kasar. Hingga ciuman terlepas, terlalu sibuk meraup nafas. Tatapan sayu keduanya berbenturan. Keduanya semakin dekat.

Sehun melenguh tertahan ketika akhirnya.. ia terbangun.

Nafasnya tertahan dan berhembus cepat ketika sadar. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya horror. Mengerang kesal sebelum bangkit terduduk. Ia sepenuhnya lembab oleh keringat dan lainnya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia mimpi basah dengan objek yang sama.

Sialnya, objek itu adalah kekasihnya sendiri, yang belum pernah benar-benar disentuhnya.

…

"Kau mau pergi? Dengannya?"

Pertanyaan Luhan mengalun pelan. Ekspresinya masih biasa. Matanya masih berkerlip menatap Sehun dan Ji Hyeon bergantian. Tangan Sehun gatal ingin lepas dari genggaman Ji Hyeon. Ia takut Luhan salah paham dan merespon di luar perkiraan.

"Ya Luhan-oppa. Sehun oppa berjanji menemaniku membeli buku hari ini. Boleh kan?" Ji Hyeon menatap Luhan penuh harapan, membawa tangan Sehun dalam genggaman tangannya untuk memohon di depan dadanya.

Luhan melirik tangan itu dengan alis terangkat, namun senyum cerah terukir tak sampai 3 detik setelahnya. "Tak masalah. Sehun sering mengantarku membeli buku sebelumnya. Ia tahu banyak toko buku yang lengkap. Kau pasti akan puas bersama Sehun."

Sehun kaku seketika. Puas katanya? Luhan benar-benar tipe kekasih yang di luar perkiraan Sehun. Ia selalu manja dan membatasi Sehun untuk tak jauh darinya tetapi mengijinkannya untuk berjalan bersama gadis lain. Ia tak sedang mabuk kan?

Ini sudah diluar dugaan.

Mungkin selama ini Sehun salah menilai kekasihnya itu. Luhan yang selalu berwajah polos itu ternyata sangat dewasa atau kelewat acuh sehingga membiarkan kekasihnya yang jelas laku dan populer sebagai objek mimpi malam di kalangan mahasiswa berjalan dengan wanita cantik menggoda macam Ji Hyeon. Sehun berharap pilihan pertama.

"Tapi, -bukannya kau juga akan membeli buku hari ini Lu?" Sehun bertanya cepat, mencari celah untuk bisa menolak Ji Hyeon. Ia benar-benar tak ingin tertarik menjauh-secara harfiah.

"Eh?! Benarkah oppa?" Ji Hyeon menatap Luhan dengan dahi berkerut. Mungkin kecewa. Ia berharap mendapatkan Sehun sepenuhnya.

Luhan tersenyum tipis. "Ya, tetapi aku bisa pergi sendiri, aku 22, ingat?" Ia terlihat sangat tulus di mata Sehun, membuat yang lebih muda merasakan gumpalan di tenggorokannya. Ia terdiam, tercekat dengan jawaban Luhan. Luhan tak pernah pergi membeli buku sendiri sejak mereka bersama. Ia tak berencana membuat pertama kalinya hanya karena gadis semester satu tak tahu diri yang Sehun kenal dari kecelakaan sial kan?!

"Hmm.. " Ji Hyeon untuk sesaat hanya bergumam dan menatap sepatunya. Ia berpikir dan Sehun tak menyukai apapun yang dipikirkannya.

Luhan melirik pergelangan tangannya, melihat jam. Mungkin basa-basi karena hanya melirik sekilas. "Aku harus pergi.. well, sampai jumpa besok Sehunnie, Ji Hyeon-ssi."

Adalah kalimat Luhan terakhir yang Sehun dengar sepanjang hari itu.

…

Sehun berdiri di depan pintu apartemen kekasih rusanya pagi ini. Tak mendapat pesan apapun dari Luhan hingga akhir hari sebelumnya membuat tidur Sehun tak nyenyak. Bahkan setelah ia berinisiatif memulai lebih dulu, mengirimi pesan tentang bukunya. Yeah, topik buruk.

Ia tak mengetuk dan langsung masuk karena ia memang memiliki kunci apartemen Luhan. Ia pernah tinggal di sana ketika semester pertama. Ibunya terlalu khawatir hingga menitipkannya pada Luhan. Ia bersyukur saat-saat itu sekarang dan berharap dapat melakukannya lagi.

Apartemen Luhan seperti biasa tidak rapi tapi juga tak termasuk berantakan. Semakin ke dalam ia mendapati dapur cukup butuh perhatian. Kotak makanan pesanan memenuhi tempat sampah. Sehun mengambil mug putih bertuliskan 'I hate mugs with funny slogans on' yang lucunya ditulis dengan font lucu macam Curlz MT.

Ia membuat kopi latte sebelum membangunkan Luhan. Meski Luhan bertampang imut, ia adalah orang yang terus mengatakan dirinya pria sejati. Lelaki tampan dia bilang. Apanya, huh.. sekarang saja sudah jadi uke.

Ahh.. iya. Sehun berhenti mengaduk kopinya. Ia dan Luhan kan belum pernah melakukan seks. Ia menginginkannya-tentu saja. Tetapi ia juga tak sepersistent itu untuk meminta pada Luhan. Hubungan mereka juga baru dua bulanan. Ia hanya berpikir Luhan juga akan menunjukkan tanda kalau menginginkan. Tapi Luhan cukup pasif.

Seperti dugaannya, Luhan masih tenggelam dalam selimut ketika ia masuk kamar. Rambut coklat madunya menyembul berantakan. Beberapa bacaan, mulai dari buku kuliah, komik hingga majalah dewasa menumpuk memenuhi nakas. Sehun menyingkirkannya ke meja belajar hingga bisa menaruh mug di sana.

"Luhann.. bangun bambi. Kau ada kelas siang ini kan?!"

Sehun berdiri di samping tempat tidur, cukup dekat hingga selimut hitam bermotif abstrak Luhan yang terjatuh sebagian sudah terinjak olehnya. Ia mengawasi dengan senyum tipis ketika geliatan pelan muncul sebelum kepala Luhan keluar dari selimut.

"Sehunnie.. " Luhan menatapnya sayu, dengan setitik air di ujung mata yang membuatnya semakin berkerlip di timpa cahaya. Rambutnya sepenuhnya acak-acakan dengan alami. Mukanya kusut dan sedikit berminyak tetapi jelas membuat Sehun menelan ludah.

Sehun tersenyum saat Luhan mengulurkan kedua tangannya. Meminta sebuah sapaan selamat pagi. Sehun afirmatif juga. Ia bertumpu lutut di ranjang dan memeluk Luhan. Memberi kecupan singkat sebelum berkomentar. "Gigimu penuh mentega sayang.. " menolak memberikan ciuman dalam dengan tak langsung.

Luhan cemberut dengan lucu-seperti biasa. Ia menarik Sehun lebih kuat hingga Sehun berguling jatuh di ranjang sepenuhnya. Berbaring di samping Luhan dengan lengan protektif melingkari pinggangnya. Hangat menerpa leher bahunya ketika rambut coklat madu memenuhi pandangannya.

Dalam kondisi seperti ini, Sehun seringkali berharap lebih. Ia ingin mencoba namun terlalu takut tak diterima. Bukan. Ia takut dengan kecanggungan setelah ia ditolak. Ini sepenuhnya aneh bagi Sehun karena ia 4 tahun lebih muda dari Luhan. Seharusnya ia tak banyak berpikir untuk hal seperti ini.

Luhan pasti mengerti dan menginginkannya juga, ia 22 tahun yang membaca majalah dewasa. Luhan bahkan bisa dipaksa jika perlu. Sehun cukup memahami BDSM di usianya sekarang jadi tak masalah untuk memaksa. Hha!

"Sehunn.. "

Sehun membalas dengan gumaman tak berarti. Nafas Luhan benar-benar menggelitiknya. Ia khawatir ini jadi tak terkendali pada akhirnya. Siapa tahu ia kena _morning erection_ kan?

"Apa kemarin kalian mendapatkan bukunya?"

Sehun mengerling, kata 'kalian' untuk dirinya dan Ji Hyeon dari Luhan tak begitu menyenangkan untuknya. Ia ingin melihat ekspresi Luhan namun Luhan masih tenggelam di perpotongan bahu lehernya. Hidung mungilnya meninggalkan jejak panas setiap bergerak di sana. Sehun menyamankan diri. "Tidak.. "

Luhan mengangkat pandangannya. Mendongak pada Sehun. "Benarkah?"

Dahi Sehun berkerut tak senang mendengar Luhan merespon dengan wajah sedih tak kentara. Ia terlihat kecewa karena Ji Hyeon tak mendapatkan yang ia inginkan.

"Yeahh, kau kecewa karena ia tak mendapatkan yang ia inginkan?" Sehun menyuarakan kurositasnya dengan nada bosan dan tatapan jengah yang tak ditangkap Luhan yang kini menatap leher bahunya.

"Hmm.. tentu saja."

Jawaban pelan santai Luhan menuai delikan tajam Sehun. Ia mendorong bahu Luhan, membuat jarak. Sehingga ia sepenuhnya bisa menatap Luhan yang melemparinya tatapan heran tidak senang. Tangan Luhan masih di pinggangnya, tak memeluknya.

"Ia mendapatkan yang ia inginkan," Sehun menatap kaku sama kakunya dengan rahangnya. "-karena yang ia inginkan adalah bersamaku." Lanjutnya pelan.

Luhan menghadiahinya dengan tatapan datar. Sehun mengerang dalam hati. Apa Luhan masih tak mengerti?!

"Aku tahu.. kenapa kau harus memperjelasnya. Harusnya kau diam saja hingga aku bisa terus berasumsi kalau kau hanya tak menyadari hal itu hingga mau-mau saja menemani jalang itu keliling kota." Luhan mengatakannnya dengan nada datar yang menusuk. Tatapannya yang datar menjadi sangat baru di wajah bonekanya.

"Bahkan tidak mendapatkan bukunya, kalian mau pergi mencari lagi hari ini?" taya Luhan sarkastik tanpa menunggu taggapan Sehun.

Sehun membuka mulutnya hanya untuk menutupnya lagi. Ia tertegun. Sangat. Pola pikir mereka berseberangan dan ini menyakitkan ketika akhirnya berbenturan dari arah yang sama.

"Luhann.. kenapa kau tak melarangku kalau kau keberatan?" Sehun bertanya pelan antara heran dan sedih, ia menyusuri sisi wajah Luhan hati-hati dengan sebelah tangannya. Betapa dingin wajah yang Luhan tunjukkan sekarang sangat menyiksanya.

Luhan membuang muka dengan berbaring telentang. Ia terdiam beberapa saat, seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Menarik selimut hingga dada, Luhan berwajah sedih sekarang. Sehun menarik nafas dalam, mencoba meredakan tekanan menyiksa di dadanya.

"Kukira kau akan tahu kalau aku keberatan dengan sendirinya. Tetapi kau membiarkannya menggenggam tanganmu. Baekhyun bilang aku harus lebih toleran pada hubunganmu dengan teman-temanmu."

Sehun menghela nafas. "Ini lucu, karena aku menunggumu. Bukannya selalu begitu. Aku menunggumu menarikku menjauh darinya. Seperti yang biasa kita lakukan. Kau yang menarikku untuk berjalan kan?" ia meraih bahu Luhan, menariknya mendekat. Menghirup aroma rambut coklat madu Luhan yang menggelitik hidungnya.

"Kau sering mengeluh setiap aku menarikmu ke manapun." Jawab Luhan cepat. Mulai menyamankan diri.

"Hmm.. apa aku pernah menolak?"

Luhan menghela nafas. "Lain kali bersikaplah yang tegas Sehunnie.. kau tidak menolak tapi terus mengeluh.. dasar!"

Sehun tersenyum tipis. "Akan kupertimbangakan."

"Apa aku yang bersalah di sini?" Luhan kembali bertanya, menatap Sehun dengan dahi berkerut.

Sehun menarik sudut bibirnya. "Tidak sepenuhnya, ini salahku juga karena membiarkan Ji Hyeon memegang tanganku. Ada yang ingin kuketahui saat membiarkannya."

Luhan melempar tatapan bosan dan melepaskan diri dari Sehun. "Apa? Betapa halus kulit tangan wanita?" Ia terduduk dan merenggangkan tubuh sambil menguap kecil. Caranya menguap sangat imut di mata Sehun. "Kau membuatkanku kopi?"

Sehun melirik mug sekilas sebelum membalas. "Kau benar-benar ingin tahu? Dan ya tapi mungkin sudah dingin sekarang.. "

"Ini hangat.. " Luhan meminum kopinya dengan sebelah tangan sementara tangan lainnya mengusap layar ponsel. "Oh, kau mengirimiku pesan? Kukira kalian bermalam bersama hingga kau tak sempat memikirkan kekasihmu di sini." Luhan terkekeh pelan, tak serius dengan ucapannya.

Sehun bersandar di kepala tempat tidur. Sama sekali tak tertawa. "Itu dia.. "

Luhan, masih dengan mulut mencumbu bibir mug menoleh. Ia meletakkan ponselnya di nakas tanpa melihat disusul mugnya. "Apa?"

"Itu dia.. alasannya aku membiarkan Ji Hyeon memegang tanganku kemarin. Kau tahu kan?"

Alis Luhan terangkat. Ia masih tak menangkap alasannya tetapi jelas memahami… "Kau ingin aku tahu jadi katakan saja. Tak perlu bertanya untuk memancing. Masih terlalu pagi untukku makan umpan Sehunnie. Aku ingin makan pancake berlumur sirup sebagai sarapan."

Sehun mengulurkan tangannya. Meski dahinya berkerut bingung, Luhan tetap menyambut tangan itu, membiarkan dirinya ditarik hingga berakhir di pangkuan Sehun. Lengan Sehun sepenuhnya melingkari pinggangnya. Menghilangkan jarak. "Apa ka-"

"Aku ingin tahu.. " ujung hidung mereka sudah bersentuhan. Setiap nafas dari ucapan Sehun menerpanya frontal. "-apa kau membiarakan orang lain menyentuhku dengan intim sebelum kau benar-benar memilikiku?" kecupan ringan mendarat di sekitar bibir beraroma kopi Luhan. Menggesek bibir mereka secara mengambang tanpa benar-benar menempelkannya.

Luhan menatap lebar, bibirnya bercelah kecil. "Kalian hanya berpegangan tangan.. –kan? Tanyanya ragu, lebih ke meyakinkan diri sendiri.

"Itu yang kau lihat.. bagaimana dengan sisa setengah hari yang tak kau lihat?" Sehun kembali melempar pertanyaan menjerumuskan, matanya berkilat senang.

Luhan menyipit, "kau tidak mungkin melakukannya kan? Kau masih 18."

Sehun berhenti seketika. Ia menatap Luhan tak percaya. Sepenuhnya terperangah. "Tunggu.. kau tidak mungkin berpikir kalau aku belum pernah melakukannya kan?"

Luhan mengerjap. "Ah, eh.. kau.. –pernah melakukannya?" dahinya berkerut dalam dan tatapannya menuduh frontal. Namun pertanyaannya mengalun kaku.

"Jadi kau kira aku belum pernah? Aku mencari referensi untuk melakukannya denganmu sejak hari pertama kita pacaran. Ternyata kau bahakan tak berniat melakukannya denganku?" Sehun lemas seketika. Ini tidak masuk akal. 18 itu usia yang legal kan?! Apa yang dipikirkan kekasih bambinya ini?!

"Bukan tak berniat, hanya saja rentang waktunya berbeda Sehunnie.. aku takut ini yang pertama bagimu jadi kukira pertama sebaiknya di usia 20?" Luhan berkata dengan senyum kaku dan mengedikkan bahunya sebagai penutup.

Sehun bersandar lemas. Menatap Luhan putus asa. "Kau bilang 20?" tanyanya sarkastik.

"Sehunnie.. " luhan merengek, memahami kegalauan kekasihnya. Ia memeluk leher Sehun dan mencium setiap sisi wajahnya. Kecupan ringan yang minta perhatian. Itu berhasil karena kini Sehun menatapnya. Mereka saling menukar nafas karena dekatnya jarak yang Luhan rajut.

"Maafkan aku. Apa kau begitu menginginkannya? Menunggu 20 tidak akan lebih lama dari kedengarannya, kau tahu." Goda Luhan, senyum nakal terukir sebelum jarak semakin lenyap dengan dahi mereka kini menempel begitupun hidung keduanya.

Sehun menahan senyumnya dengan menggigit bibir dalamnya. Berusaha tetap berwajah datar. akhirnya Luhan menawarkan. Apa ini karena semalam ia tak sempat mimpi basah?! Hha!

"Apa kau keberatan aku memakai Ji Hyeon hingga aku 20 untukmu?"

Luhan menyipitkan mata, mengancam dengan tidak senang. "Apa Ji Hyeon keberatan dikejar psikopat?"

Sehun tersenyum tipis. Mengecup pelan bibir Luhan. Kenyal dan kasar di beberapa bagian, menjadikannya istimewa. Ia merengkuh Luhan sepenuhnya, menekan tengkuk dan kepala coklat madunya. Membawa Luhan menyambutnya.

Bibir mereka menempel intim, masih cukup rapi dan kering. Sehun memagut bibir Luhan, membawanya dalam kuluman dalam yang basah. Melumat setiap bagian dari bibir terpahat itu.

"Mmmhhh, ngghmhh.. "

Luhan mendesah tertahan, sebisa mungkin tetap bernafas di setiap kesempatan. Bibirnya terbuka kecil dalam ciuman basah. Ia balas mengulum dan terkadang hanya mengecup kecil. Nafasnya mulai berat, panas serasa terbakar. Membentur wajah Sehun yang nyaris tanpa jarak dengannya.

Tangannya memeluk sekitar leher Sehun posesif. Mencengkeram sebagian rambut coklat terang Sehun. Mengacaknya tanpa sadar. Kepalanya yang menunduk miring ke kanan dan kiri, bibir meraup dan diraup dalam ciuman basah dengan saliva menetes tanpa henti.

Sehun mulai mendorong lidahnya. Mulut Luhan yang banjir dan terbuka menerimanya dengan sukarela. Ia memeluk semakin erat. Lidah menelusup, dan menelusuri barisan gigi putih Luhan. Rasa kopi latte Luhan beralih ke mulut Sehun.

Luhan semakin mendesah dalam celah ciuman mereka. Ia duduk semakin menempel pada perut Sehun. Kaki Sehun yang menjadi alas duduknya terangkat sedikit, terlipat tumpul namun benar-benar membuat Luhan menekan Sehun sepenuhnya. Kakinya sudah terbuka lebar, terlipat dengan ujung lutut membentur kepala tempat tidur.

Terpisah tanpa jarak, ciuman terlepas dengan benang saliva jernih yang jatuh di dagu Luhan. Sehun mengikutinya. Dengan kecupan basah, ke dagu basah. Menjilat, menyesap dan menggigit kecil .

Rahang selanjutnya. Mengikuti garisnya hingga ke daun telinga. Sesekali berusaha meninggalkan ruam merah di lapisan kulit tipisnya. Menghembuskan nafas terbakar sebelum melumat daun telinga yang sudah memerah. Luhan menghadiahi dengan lenguhan keras, tangan-tangan yang bergetar pelan mencoba melepas kancing kemeja Sehun.

"Kau tahu berapa lama aku menunggumu.. "

Sehun mengucapkannya tepat di telinganya yang sudah basah. Menuai desahan keras dari sensasi geli menggelitik yang membakar. Mereka bertemu lagi dalam tatapan, bertukar frase dalam keheningan. Sehun menyeringai, beralih mengecup rahangnya, menghisap dan mengulumnya, melukis lebih banyak dengan salivanya. Turun ke leher jenjangnya.

Tangan Luhan menarik kemeja Sehun. Melupakan kancing dan berusaha merobeknya. Sementara tangan Sehun perlahan membelai punggung Luhan yang masih terlapisi fabrik kaos, mengikuti lengkungan alami tulang belakang yang mengejar kenikmatan. Turun ke pinggang ramping dengan mengambang.

Hisapan lain di perpotongan lehernya, menanam lebih banyak ruam kemerahan yang kontras di kulit putih berpeluhnya. Desisan, rintihan, dan desahan lain. Melepasnya sesaat untuk menarik paksa kaos Luhan dari tubuhnya. Mencampakan fabrik itu di salah satu sudut ranjang. Sehun menelusuri setiap sisi tubuh terbuka Luhan dengan tangan lihai.

Kecupan basah mendarat di bahu bersih, membasahinya dengan saliva dan mengotorinya dengan ruam dan bekas gigitan. Luhan melenguh dan menaruh kepala di bahu Sehun, 4 atau lima kancing kemeja Sehun sudah tanggal. Menarik kasar di sana sini sebelum kemudian semakin mendekap Sehun ketika nipple kemerahannya mendapat atensi, tenggelam dalam kehangatan mulut basah.

Sehun melumat dan menggigit sebelah nipple Luhan, pelan dan kasar. Sebelah tangan memelintir nipple lainnya, menarik, membelai, menyiksanya dengan berbagai cara. Saliva Luhan semakin deras hingga jatuh lalim di dadanya sendiri, bercampur dengan milik Sehun yang sudah memandikannya.

"Akhhh.. Hahhhnnh.. Sehhhunn..khhgghh.. "

Desahan keras bersama lenyapnya seluruh kancing kemeja Sehun. Sehun mengangkat kepalanya. "Ini kemeja baru –hhhh- Luhan, kau harus menggantinya nanti.. "

Luhan mendorong kepala Sehun kembali pada nipple lainnya yang sudah menegang. "Ngghhkh.. –kau memilikiku sebagai gantinya.. "

Sehun menolak dan tetap mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Luhan yang berkerut dahi dengan tangan lunglai di bahunya. Nafas keduanya berat dan tersengal.

"Sehhuunn.. "

Luhan mencium bahu Sehun, menjilatnya dengan kepala bersandar. Menggesek ereksinya yang menekan perut Sehun. Ia sudah sangat tegang tapi Sehun malah berhenti. Kepalanya pusing hanya memikirkan kenikmatan dan tubuhnya panas menginginkan rangsang.

Sehun melenguh tertahan merasakan tekanan di perut dan gesekan celah bokong Luhan di kejantanannya yang masih terjerat. Perlahan mendorong Luhan untuk terjatuh di ranjang. Tubuh lunglai Luhan pasrah dalam tekanan tubuhnya. Udara malam musim dingin terus membelai mereka namun kehangatan dalam pergulatan nafsu memang tak terkalahkan lagi. Sehun menanggalkan seluruh bawahan Luhan dengan mudah. Disusul seluruh fabrik di tubuhnya sendiri.

Luhan hanya menatap nanar ketika Sehun kembali menepis jarak. Kulit hangat basah bersentuhan tanpa penghalang. Sehun melukis setiap bahu dan dada Luhan dengan ruam merah menyala. Mencium sayang, mengecup panas, menghisap –melumat rakus dan menggigit gemas. Tangannya meremas milik Luhan yang sudah basah oleh precum.

Luhan mengerang, merasa sesak dan menggeliat di bawah dominasi. Sepasang tangan mengangkat dan merentangkan kakinya lebih lebar. Luhan mendesah pelan ketika Sehun mengecup dan menggigit pahanya, semakin naik dan meninggalkan tak hanya satu dua kissmark menyala di paha dalam.

Desahan keras menjadi rintihan sakit. Sehun sudah memasukkan jari tengahnya dengan bantuan cairan precum Luhan sebagai pelumasnya. Menerobos masuk diikuti reflek menghindar Luhan. Ia membawa pinggulnya menjauh dari jari Sehun dengan siku bertumpu di permukaan kasur. "Arrggkkh –Sehunn!"

"Luhan.. –Tenanglah.. " sebelah tangan putih pucat menarik tubuh Luhan kembali pasrah dibawahnya. Kecupan sayang dan lumatan sabar mendarat di bahu hingga leher yang lebih tua, menuai desahan pelan. Jari tengah menusuk lebih dalam, bergerak dalam himpitan dinding sempit rectum kemerahan Luhan. Sebelah tangan Luhan menutupi matanya yang meneteskan air.

Jari telunjuk mendorong masuk. Luhan berjengit dan merintih, gemetaran dan memegang lengan Sehun kuat. Ia terengah dan mendesis kesakitan ketika dua jari itu bergerak bersama dalam dirinya. Menuntut lebih banyak ruang di sana. Sakit, perih dan penuh.

Sehun menggerakkan jarinya untuk membuka lebih banyak ruang, mengikutsertakan jari manisnya tanpa menunggu lama. Menggerus Luhan dalam gesekan dalam. Luhan melenguh keras, tubuhnya kaku dan berkontraksi pada rektumnya.

"Sshhttt.. Luhan, tenanglah… "

Sehun mengecup pelipis Luhan sebelum kemudian meraup bibir bengkaknya. Membawanya dalam tarian basah dalam mulut Luhan. Membuainya dalam sensasi nikmat yang mengalihkan. Tangan Sehun yang bebas juga meninggalkan pinggang ramping Luhan, beralih memanjakan kejantanan tegak yang menekan perutnya. Menuai lebih banyak desahan yang lebih tua.

Ketiga jarinya akhirnya menyelesaikan tugasnya. Entah sudah cukup atau belum. Sehun tak tau pasti. Namun sensasi sesak sakit menyiksa di bawah sana juga tak bisa di tahan lagi. Ia memposisikan kedua kaki Luhan di bahunya. Luhan menatap sayu kejantanan mereka yang bersentuhan karena posisi mereka yang berhadapan tanpa jarak. Tegak, tegang dengan cairan precum keduanya mengalir dan menetes membuat keduanya semakin terbakar.

Sehun meratakan cairan precum di seluruh kejantanannya sambil kembali mencium Luhan untuk mengalihkan. Luhan mendekap Sehun dengan kedua tangan. Menahan nafas ketika merasakan ujung tumpul kejantanan Sehun di permukaan rektumnya. Nafas terengah mereka menjadi satu-satunya suara yang terdengar. Ia memejamkan mata.

"Lakukan-hhh –Sehun."

Merangsek masuk. Lenguhan dan desahan tertahan Luhan mengikuti. Ciuman terlepas begitu saja. Sehun menggeram pelan dalam nafas beratnya ketika ia mendorong lebih kuat, masuk lebih dalam dan seutuhnya tenggelam dalam hentakan kedua. Dinding rectum langsung melumat dari dalam. Tekanan yang diberikan lebih menyiksa dari yang dibayangkannya.

Luhan menjerit tertahan dan tremor menyelimutinya. Kakinya lunglai dan tangannya mendekap erat leher si pirang. Perih dan panas, ia berharap mati rasa karena tusukannya seakan menembus perutnya, mengaduknya dan terasa di tenggorokannya. Nafasnya tertahan oleh gumpalan imajiner di tenggorokannya. Mulutnya terbuka mencari udara sebanyak-banyaknya dengan saliva mengalir tanpa bisa dicegah.

"Shhhshh.. Luhan, tenanglah… biarkan dirimu terbiasa.. Hahhhgh.. –dan terima keberada –anku… " Sehun menenangkan dalam sensasi nikmat menyiksa yang menyelimuti kejantanannya sendiri. Sempit dengan denyutan menekan, seakan melumat untuk meleburkan kejantananya. Sehun mendesis lagi, membelai punggung telanjang Luhan yang terangkat, melengkung padanya. Basah saliva Luhan mengaliri bahunya.

Sehun membawanya dalam ciuman memabukkan lagi. Perlahan menarik keluar miliknya menuai kerutan tersiksa di dahi Luhan. Luhan merintih tertahan ketika Sehun mendorong miliknya masuk lagi, dalam hentakan konstan yang menggesek keseluruhan dinding rectum Luhan.

Luhan dengan mata terpejam, sangat yakin dapat merasakan tekstur kejantanan Sehun di tubuhnya. Kedalaman hentakan membuat kepalanya sakit menerima rangsang.

Penetrasi mulai dilakukan dengan lebih teratur. Masuk dan keluar dengan ritme konstan yang semakin cepat. Setiap sentinya tak terlupakan dengan sensasi yang semakin menenggelamkan. Desahan semakin keras ketika akhirnya benda tumpul itu menemukan prostatnya. Semakin dalam dan semakin kasar.

"Nhhnn.. Sehh –hunnhh.. "

Nafas keduanya semakin berat dan sering tertahan diantara tusukan-tusukan yang tepat sasaran. Sehun terus masuk begitu dalam hingga seperti mendobrak perutnya, mengaduknya dalam goncangan gerakan kasar keduanya. Desahan Luhan mengalun keras setiap kejantanan Sehun pelak menyodok prostatnya. Dalam dan keras hingga Luhan hanya melihat putih dan berganti menjadi bintang yang berkelip anarkis.

"Ahh.. Se –hun! Sehunn! hhhahh.. "

Sehun mengulum bibir Luhan lagi, mengigit keras sebelum mengirim lidahnya untuk kembali menjajah. Kedua organ lunak itu bertemu di mulut terbuka Luhan, bertaut dalam lelehan saliva. Nafas mereka semakin putus-putus. Dengan gerakan di bawah sana semakin cepat.

Luhan nyaris hanya melihat putih ketika dirinya terus terdorong. Sementara Sehun semakin berdenyut setiap ujung tumpulnya menabrak kuat di dalam sana. Meremas miliknya yang sudah basah tak terkira. Precumnya mulai cukup untuk menjadi pelumas, mengalir dari celah sempit yang tercipta dari tarikan sebelum dorongan, bercampur cairan merah hasil gerusan.

"Nnhh.. Aku nyaris.. –Sehunnhh!"

Penetrasi atas sudah berakhir karena kini keduanya sibuk meraup udara sebanyak mungkin. Mengabaikan saliva yang mengalir bebas dari mulut terbuka mereka.

"Aku –juga!"

Sehun mendorong sekuat mungkin hingga Luhan tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Ia menekan lebih dalam dan dalam seakan ingin menerobos hingga perut Luhan ketika melepaskan klimaksnya. Berharap dapat mengirim cairan kentalnya sampai ke perut yang lebih tua. Jelas mustahil!

Luhan bergetar hebat, mendongak dengan mulut mengeluarkan jeritan sunyi dan mata terbuka kehilangan iris coklatnya. Lidahnya terjulur berkilat saliva yang juga tremor. Saat itu juga klimaksnya tiba, menyembur mengenai dada dan perut keduanya bahkan terpercik di wajah Sehun yang tenggelam dalam atensi untuknya setelah putih menghilang dari pandangannya.

Sehun menarik Luhan dalam rengkuhannya setelah tubuh itu terlepas dari klimaksnya. Lemas dalam perlindungannya. Tungkai-tungkai lemah terjatuh dari bahunya, Sehun melepas kejantanannya dan diikuti cairan pekat kemerahan kental mengalir dari rectum berdenyut Luhan. Sepertinya ia berhasil menggerus dinding dalam Luhan lebih banyak dari harapannya.

"Sehun.. "

Sehun mendapati Luhan menatap nanar langit-langit kamar. Tak bergerak sama sekali. Ia menunduk dan mencium dahi basah Luhan sebelum mengangkat tubuh lunglai itu hati-hati. Membawanya ke kamar mandi. "Maafkan aku.. sepertinya kau tidak akan bisa menghadiri kelas nanti."

Luhan tersenyum tipis. Sehun menghujaninya dengan kecupan ringan yang manis. Pintu kamar mandi bedebum tertutup menelan sosok keduanya.

Tbc/End?

* * *

Hasil frustasi mau kuliah lagi.. -_-

Saya berpikir lama untuk menentukan apakah ini PWP atau bukan. Karena kalau saya berniat membuat chapter baru pun mungkin juga basah seks dengan posisi lain. Apakah sebaiknya ini oneshoot?

#Hhha!

Oke, terima kasih bagi yang berkenan baca tulisan tanpa plot ini.. XD

Mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Sick!

Disclaimer: God and their self

Warning: Mature and Sexual content! Yaoi, BL, Typos, dll

Rating: M!

Pair: Sehun x Luhan

* * *

**Nevermind**

**by Luen**

* * *

Luhan terbangun dengan tubuh remuk sore harinya. Pinggangnya serasa patah dan rektumnya perih, belum setiap sendi tubuhnya yang ngilu seperti di hantam truk –ini berlebihan tapi sudahlah. Merintih pelan, ia bangun terduduk. Sehun tak terlihat di kamarnya. Mungkin pulang.

Piyama biru lembut membalut tubuhnya dan ia merasa seperti pasien rumah sakit karenanya. Ia menyingkirkan selimut putih bersih –semakin terasa rumah sakit, dan membawa kakinya turun dari ranjang.

"Arrggkkhh –Sial! Ini jauh lebih sakit dari yang terakhir kali.. "

Luhan merintih ketika kakinya menyentuh lantai, tangannya memegang pinggang dan tepi ranjang dengan tubuh membungkuk. Mengurangi beban bagian bawah tubuhnya. Lututnya gemetar ketika ia mencoba lebih.

"Terakhir kali?" suara tanya menyahut dari ambang pintu yang baru berayun. Sehun di sana dengan nampan kayu sederhana berisi mangkuk besar dan gelas tinggi di tangannya. Luhan melirik, masih menunduk –disorientasi.

"Sehun?"

Luhan memanggil –lebih terdengar mengharapkan afeksi dibanding menyahut ucapan Sehun, dengan wajah tersiksa tanpa alih-alih.

Sehun mendesah pelan, kasihan juga melihat Luhan yang menderita –karenanya. Ia mengalah dan menelan pertanyaannya –untuk sementara. Melintasi ruangan dan menaruh nampan di nakas.

"Tidak perlu memaksakan diri.. Orang bodoh juga tahu itu sakit," kata-katanya datar dan tatapannya juga datar –seakan tak ada ketulusan di sana. Tetapi Luhan tersenyum tipis. Memahami karakter yang lebih muda.

Sehun berjongkok di depan Luhan, bertemu pandang dengannya. Tangannya terlipat di atas lutut, menatap wajah berkerut Luhan pasif. "Apa yang bisa kulakukan?"

"Ughkh –Sial kau, tapi mungkin kau bisa tetap di sini, melihatku tersiksa akan membuatmu lebih memakai hati lain kali.. " –_setidaknya itu yang diharapkan_, sudut bibirnya terangkat untuk sebuah seringai mengambang, tatapannya menyipit senang. Namun tetap terlihat tersiksa.

Sehun mengangkat bahu. "Yahh.. itu sedikit sulit mungkin.. " Mencuri ciuman kecil dari bibir yang tak tertutup.

Luhan merengut untuk sesaat namun kemudian memilih menaruh kepala di atas lipatan tangan Sehun. Merintih tertahan ketika melebarkan kakinya pelan. Duduk rapat bukan pilihan baik sekarang.

Sehun menghirup aroma rambut coklat madu Luhan tanpa maksud. Menelusupkan hidungnya dalam helaian lembut itu. Menghirup dengan suara tarikan nafas yang tak ditahan –keras dan menikmati.

Bohong kalau Luhan tak merasakan apapun, pipinya memanas nyaris hingga telinga. Kalau kondisinya baik, mungkin akan berharap diterjang. Apa yang dilakukannya dengan Sehun beberapa waktu yang lalu cukup membuatnya lebih sensitive pada sentuhan Sehun. Membawa pikirannya terus ke arah yang sama.

Bagaimanapun ia tak suka mendapati dirinya menjadi mesum dalam semalam. Never! –mind? Hhhaha

Luhan juga merasa sesuatu di dadanya mengetuk lebih keras dari seharusnya. Memiliki Sehun sepenuhnya terasa lebih berdebum dari mendapatkannya sebagai kekasih. Terasa seperti titik gerimis menghujani isi dadanya.. entah itu jantung atau hati. Manapun tak masalah.

"Aku memang orang bodoh mungkin.. harusnya aku menerjangmu dari awal. Kau terlalu hebat untuk 18.. "

Luhan mengucapkannya dengan nada kesal dan menyesal yang membingungkan. Terdengar seperti berharap demikian tapi tak menyesal dengan keadaan. Ia mengangkat wajah, dengan tetap bertumpu di sana. Mempertemukan tatapan mereka. Nafas yang berbenturan.

Sehun menarik sudut bibirnya –tersenyum tertahan. "Apa itu sebuah pujian?" sebelah alisnya terangkat menggoda. Wajah bangun tidur Luhan berada dalam jarak menyenangkan.

Luhan mendengus sebelum bermuka kesal menyindir dengan cemberut lucu. "Terdengar memuji untukmu? Sejak kapan kau haus pujian?"

"Aku terkesan karena 5 kata pertama, bukan sisanya.. " jawaban santai.

Luhan memasang tampang bosan seakan sudah menerka hal tersebut. Memilih kembali mengangkat tubuh untuk duduk tegak. Perlahan dan kaku. Tangan Sehun membantu dengan memegangi lengannya. "Akh! Sial, sakitnya tak main-main, kau yakin tidak merobeknya?"

"Mmmhh.. mungkin sedikit, aku kurang tahu juga. Perlu ku cek lagi?" Sehun menjawab santai, dengan ekspresi datar –Luhan gatal ingin memukul mukanya.

"Tidak perlu.." jawabnya acuh. Terlalu sibuk merasakan sakit di setiap bagian tubuhnya.

Sehun mengerling. "Hm –aku membuatkanmu bubur sayur, masih hangat. Cobalah.. " menarik kursi belajar mendekat sehingga ia bisa duduk di hadapan Luhan yang duduk kaku di tepi ranjang.

"Sayur? Bahkan untuk bubur pun kau ingin menyiksaku?"

Luhan menatap mangkuk bubur yang sudah di tangan Sehun horror. Putih dengan titik-titik hijau dan orange yang tidak kecil melukis permukaannya. Mengepulkan asap hangat. Sayangnya bukan tertarik Luhan malah mengernyit jijik. Menunjukan reaksi menolak frontal.

Sehun tetap datar –mengabaikan penolakan awal Luhan, mengaduk bubur pelan. Menunjukkan teksturnya yang tidak halus sepenuhnya. "Kukira kau suka sayur, kau cukup sering makan salad."

"Itu salad buah Sehunnie.. "

Luhan mengerang pelan, masih ingin menolak ketika Sehun meniup suapan pertamanya. Selain salad buah, sebenarnya ia juga tidak menolak salad sayur. Tetapi sayur dalam bentuk salad tetap berbeda dengan bentuk lainnya. Lagipula kombinasi sayur dengan bubur tak terdengar maupun tercium enak untuknya.

"Tetap saja."

Sendok sudah terangkat di depan mulut Luhan, setengah terisi. Menunggu mulut terluka itu terbuka. Luhan menatap putus asa. Sehun malah tersenyum menawan.

"Aku tak akan mengisi kulkas dengan sayur lain kali." Luhan mengeluh, melihat kesal potongan kecil berwarna orange di suapan pertamanya "-terutama wortel." Lanjutnya, kemudian membuka mulut –tidak lebar karena bibirnya terluka. Menerima suapan pertama.

"Aku yang akan mengisinya kalau begitu," ucap Sehun, sendok tertarik keluar perlahan dari mulut Luhan, gesekan intens dari sendok dan bibir Luhan cukup mengganggunya. Meski bibir itu terluka dan cukup kering, pahatannya tetap tak berubah. Menawan di tiap konturnya.

Luhan terus menatap Sehun ketika bubur sudah bercampur saliva dimulutnya. Tanpa mengunyah atau apa. Luhan langsung menelannya dengan susah payah. Seperti dugaan, rasanya tidak seenak kue. Tentu saja..

Masih dibawah tatapan mata berkerlip Luhan, Sehun memasukan sendok bekas Luhan ke mulutnya, membersihkan sisa Luhan di sana. Menelannya dengan mata menggoda. Mengeluarkannya dengan dramatis, sendok kembali berkilau.

"Akan lebih enak di suapan kedua sayang.. " sendok bersih kembali ke mangkuk. Menyiapakan suapan selanjutnya.

Luhan tercekat, matanya melebar tak percaya –untung mulutnya tertutup dan tanpa ekspresi memalukan. Ada hujan di dadanya yang bertalu. Mengetuk ingin keluar –Luhan sangat ingin memegang dadanya untuk memastikan jantungnya tetap di tempatnya. Sayang sekali tangannya sibuk menopang sebagian berat tubuhnya di sisi ranjang agar tak terlalu menekan pantatnya yang tersiksa. Oh! Dan sesuatu yang panas menjalari pipinya. Mungkinkah karena buburnya tadi panas? Tapi Sehun sudah meniupnya.

Nyaris 5 suapan berikutnya Luhan bungkam. Menurut dan menelan bulat-bulat setiap suapan bubur itu. Sehun masih terus membersihkan sisa Luhan di sendok, tetapi dengan natural tanpa tatapan menggoda dan jilatan menyiksa.

Namun akhirnya sepotong wortel yang tidak sekecil lainnya mengalahkan sogokan saliva Sehun di sendok. "Ughh! Tidak bisakah makan yang manis. Aku bukan sakit pencernaan Sehunnie.. " Luhan membuat sikap akan muntah setelah menelan. Hanya untuk menguatkan penolakannya.

"Belum setengah dan kau sudah mengeluh. Bukannya kau lelaki sejati?"

Luhan mendelik. "Oh.. apa itu sindiran? Karena kita berdua tahu siapa yang di masuki tadi."

Sehun diam sebentar, tak mengalihkan pandangan. Lantas tersenyum tipis dengan mata berkilat menggoda. "Masuki apa? " tanyanya retorika.

Luhan mengerang pelan, bahunya merosot lelah dan menatap Sehun kesal. "Ah, benar, kau mendobrak tanpa ampun. Apa kau berniat membuatku mengunjungi dokter prostat lebih awal?" Tanyanya sarkastik.

Sehun tersenyum manis. Terlihat sangat menawan tetapi ucapannya.. "Akan kutemani saat kau melakukannya.. " –sangat menyebalkan.

Pada akhirnya, sisa bubur di mangkuk itu masuk tempat sampah karena kalah dengan tatapan imut Luhan. Sehun juga tak berniat memakannya karena tak begitu menyukai rasanya. Luhan memakinya karena itu. Sehun menyeringai saja. Merasa menang.

…

Luhan menatap serius dua tisu toilet berbeda merk di tangannya. Menimbang-nimbang mana yang lebih bagus. Sebelum melempar keduanya ke trolinya acuh. Memutuskan membeli keduanya. Ia mendamba es krim dan menemukan kulkasnya kosong hingga berakhir untuk belanja mingguan.

Cemilan dan es krim ada di no 1 dalam list belanjanya membuatnya semangat meninggalkan apartemen. Mengalahkan udara dingin larut malam musim dingin dan ngilu di bawah tubuhnya. Itu tadi. Karena sekarang…

"Ukh! Sialan.. ini semakin perih.. Harusnya aku menghubungi Sehun." tangan mencengkeram troli dengan kekuatan berlebihan –menahan sakit dan membantunya tetap berdiri dengan kaki lurus, rapat –normal. Ia tak ingin orang berpikir dirinya ambeyen atau lainnya.

Kabar baik lainnya adalah ponselnya ternyata mati entah sejak kapan. Teronggok dalam saku mantel coklat kelamnya. Satu-satunya pilihan adalah segera membeli semuanya dan pulang. Setidaknya ia bisa membuat semuanya lebih cepat. Atau tidak karena jalannya tetap lambat meski sudah berpikir untuk cepat.

Yeah, berpikir tidak membuatnya lebih cepat Luhan sayang. Kau harus berusaha bukan berpikir.

Luhan baru akan meraih sekotak roti tawar ketika sebuah troli menabraknya dari belakang. Tidak keras tapi jadi sangat menyakitkan bagi Luhan yang sedang menderita ambeyen hasil senggama. Ia reflek memegang pinggang bawahnya dan meringis.

"Maaf.. tolong maafkan adikku, ia tak sengaja mendorong troli hingga menabrak anda."

Gadis cantik dengan mantel coklat kusam berdiri di hadapannya, tangan mengambang hendak menyentuhnya tapi tidak. Wajah sepenuhnya panik–takut melihat Luhan yang begitu kesakitan hanya dengan tertabrak troli.

Sosok kecil bersembunyi di balik kaki putih jenjang gadis itu. Mengintip takut-takut. Memegang kuat ujung mantel si gadis meminta perlindungan.

"Tidak apa –ukh aku hanya sedang tidak baik. Ini bukan kesalahannya." Luhan berusaha tersenyum dengan wajah sakit. Mulai menegakkan tubuhnya yang tadi sempat menunduk merasakan perih. Pegangan troli tercengkeram erat.

Gadis itu kini berwajah sedih dan merasa bersalah. "Bagaimana cara kami meminta maaf.. bagaimana dengan segelas kopi hangat? Makan malam? Atau ke rumah sakit?"

Luhan menatap pasif, nafas belum teratur. Ia sangat berharap gadis itu pergi sehingga ia bisa meringis dan mengumpat bebas tanpa menghawatirkan pandangan orang lain –karena Luhan akan sendirian di barisan rak itu jika gadis ini pergi.

"Tak perlu, kau bisa melanjutkan belanjamu." Di akhiri senyum tipis.

Gadis itu menurunkan pandangan. "Ah, begitu. Aku merasa tidak enak.. apa tak sebaiknya aku menemani anda belanja sebagai permintaan maaf?" mendongak lagi dengan mata lebar memohon.

_Seriously_.. berguna sekali ya menemaninya belanja?

Luhan mencium modus dan tak berminat mengambilnya. Sehingga ia melempar senyuman tipis sebelum berkata. "Tak perlu, itu akan merepotkan anda,"

"–Yeon Ha."

"Maaf?" Luhan mengerjap.

"Namaku Chan Yeon Ha.. " melempar senyum tipis.

_Oh siapa yang bertanya?_

Luhan hanya mengangguk kecil. Tak merasa perlu memberikan tanggapan lebih dan ingin segera mengakhiri interaksi tak penting ini.

"Seharusnya anda meminta kekasih anda membelanjakan keperluan anda jika anda sedang tak dalam kondisi baik.. "

"Eh? –ya.. ia sedang ada urusan... " Luhan menjawab kaku, merasa tak nyaman dengan perubahan alur pembicaraan. Kekasihnya bukan urusan gadis asing ini.

Gadis itu menatap kaku sekotak roti tawar tanpa kulit di tangannya sebelum menatap Luhan sedih tak dari hati. "Jadi anda benar-benar punya kekasih.. sayang sekali." ucapan pelan dan bernada sedih. Masih menatap roti sebelum menaruhnya di troli.

Luhan tak menjawab, rahang kaku. Masih meredam sakit.

"Seharusnya ia ada disaat anda membutuhkannya kan?" Yeon Ha tersenyum miring.

Luhan diam saja, tak menyukai senyum gadis itu. Semakin terganggu.

"Kalian saling mencintaikan? Apa yang lebih penting dari kekasih yang sedang sakit.. " alisnya yang terlukis indah terangkat dengan mata lebar pada Luhan.

_Apa dia bilang? _Luhan itu laki-laki, dia sepenuhnya punya harga diri. Ia tak butuh hal-hal dramatis penuh cinta dan fluff seperti gadis dalam hubungannya dengan Sehun. Bahkan meskipun sakit, untuk hal sederhana seperti ini sebagai laki-laki tentu ia bisa melakukannya sendiri. Gadis ini… mengganggu.

Luhan membuang muka. "Maaf, aku harus pergi, aku duluan Yeon Ha-ssi.. "

Setelahnya Luhan dengan tekad lebih besar menuju kasir. Langkahnya masih pelan kaku namun ia tak berhenti. Ia ingin segera pulang dan tidur. Daftar belanja yang baru setengah mendapat tanda cek juga masuk kantung mantel begitu saja. Tapi yang terpenting ia sudah mendapat es krimnya.

Wanita di balik konter kasir menyapanya akrab. Luhan tersenyum tipis. Ia memang sangat sering ke supermarket ini karena letaknya yang tepat di sebelah gedung apartemennya. Tepat di sebelah tapi tak dekat. Setidaknya terlihat sangat tak dekat untuk Luhan yang sekarang.

Kantung plastik penuh belanjaan di tangan kanan, Luhan berjalan kaku –aneh, menyeberangi halaman depan supermarket dengan usaha besar. Rektumnya perih setiap ia bergerak, menggesek luka yang belum kering dengan kerapatan dinding rectum. Luhan baru mengerti kenapa cinta itu membutakan dan nafsu itu dibatasi. Hubungan nafsu dan cinta memang melengkapi dalam hubungan badan –dan setelah hubungan badan.

Luhan memegang pagar tepian trotoar jalan dengan sebelah tangan. Berjalan tertatih tanpa ditahan lagi. Toh, hanya orang di jalan yang melihatnya. Mereka akan acuh padanya.

"Luhan?"

Suara merdu menyapa dari depan. Sepasang boots berhak tinggi sebetis dan kaki bercelana pas badan tertangkap pandangan Luhan yang cukup menunduk.

Luhan menelan ludah sebelum menegakkan punggung. Seorang gadis berambut hitam dengan mantel hitam berdiri di depannya. Menatapnya aneh.

"Luhan-oppa.. ternyata benar kau. Kenapa cara jalanmu err –begitu? Kau sakit? Kecelakaan?" Menyerang Luhan dengan pertanyaan agresif.

Yun Jae Ra. Teman sekelas Luhan untuk 3 mata kuliahnya di kampus. Cukup populer. Tipe gadis update informasi dengan koneksi luas di universitas. Ia tahu sesuatu maka seluruh universitas akan tahu juga. Sial sekali!

"Jae Ra-ssi.. "

Itu bukan suara Luhan. Karena Luhan belum membuka mulutnya. Ia terlalu terkejut untuk berpikir harus menghadapi gadis ini bagaimana. Suara itu familiar untuk Luhan.

Jae Ra berbalik. "Kau mengenalku?"

Luhan masih terdiam, bingung harus bagaimana.. Kini ia bisa melihatnya, kulit seputih salju Sehun memang mencolok –bahkan meski membelakangi cahaya lampu jalan sekalipun.

Sehun mengedikkan bahu dan mendekati Luhan. "Teman-temanku cukup sering membicarakanmu."

"Dalam topik apa?" sebelah alis hitam indah terangkat. Tangan terlipat di dada santai. Tatapannya menelusuri Sehun. Luhan tak menyukainya tapi tetap diam. Ia bersyukur –sangat karena Sehun menemukannya di tengah perjuangannya dalam membeli es krim.

"Mengagumi mungkin, aku tidak begitu sering terlibat dalam obrolan."

Sehun mengambil langkah mendekat, menatap Luhan khawatir sepenuhnya. Luhan merasa ingin melompat menerjang Sehun.

"Oh.. –aku ingat, kau Sehun kan? Beberapa temanku juga membicarakanmu. Kekasih baru Luhan oppa yang tinggi dan tampan." Jae Ra tersenyum bersemangat.

Sehun tersenyum tipis. Memegang lengan Luhan –memberi bantuan untuk terus berdiri. "Harusnya kau menungguku menjemput kalau maag mu kambuh."

"Yeah.. –err,"

Luhan tersenyum canggung dengan pipi tersepuh. Hubungannya dengan Sehun bukan rahasia tapi juga bukan berita populer. Bukan hal luar biasa jika Jae Ra tau tapi bukan itu juga yang membuat Jae Ra jadi masalah sekarang. Karena poin pentingnya adalah ia tak ingin Jae Ra tau jika ia baru kewalahan akan seks –sebagai submisif.

_Luhan ke supermarket dengan berjalan tertatih setelah sex dengan pacarnya._ Itu tidak terdengar mengesankan. Apa imagenya akan langsung hancur?

"Jadi Luhan oppa sedang maag.. pantas saja jalannya tersiksa begitu. Lebih baik kalian cepat pulang. Semakin dingin saat larut. Sampai jumpa hobae, Luhan oppa. Semoga cepat sembuh." Jae Ra melempar senyum dan lambaian singkat untuk Luhan sebelum melanjutkan jalannya.

Luhan bersyukur dalam hati.

Tangan lebar di kedua lengannya. Luhan mendongak. "Apa yang harus kulakukan padamu?" kata Sehun, nada putus asa dibuat-buat.

Luhan mendelik. "Aku yang harusnya berkata begitu bodoh."

"Yeahh.. apa yang kau pikirkan ketika melompat ke supermarket dengan bokong lecet? Dan ponsel mati?" Sehun sarkastik.

"Es krim mungkin," Luhan membuang muka acuh, sebelah tangan memegang lengannya sendiri protektif –kedinginan.

Sehun mendesah lelah, mengambil alih kantung plastik belanjaan Luhan. Ia telah kembali satu jam lebih cepat dari janjinya tapi tetap tak menemukan Luhan di tempatnya. Sedikit banyak ia khawatir Luhan berakhir dengan kesakitan entah dimana tak bisa pulang. Semakin buruk dengan ponsel tak bisa dihubungi.

Perkiraannya nyaris tepat karena Luhan benar-benar kesakitan dan nyaris tak sampai apartemennya sendiri hanya karena ingin es krim –di musim dingin.

"Kau benar-benar _something_…" Sehun merapatkan mantel Luhan. "–lihat mantelmu.. itu mantel musim gugur dan kau tidak mengancingkannya. Apa kau bahkan tak melihat salju di jalan?" tanyanya sarkastik.

"Apa aku bahkan bisa membela diri?" tangan sibuk mengancingkan mantel setengah hati.

"Kau selalu bisa." cibir Sehun.

"Ini tak seburuk yang kau kira, aku juga memakai syal kan?" Luhan merapatkan syalnya.

Sehun menatap pasif, menghela nafas sebelum memeluk Luhan dengan sebelah tangan, memberi beberapa kecupan ringan di dahi. "Syal itu dipakai untuk fashion bukan menghangatkan.. Kau menyiksaku bodoh.. apa kau harus dijaga 24 jam?"

Luhan terdiam sesaat. "Ya, harus.. " jawaban Luhan terendam diantara mantel hangat Sehun.

Sehun menggumam, mengeratkan pelukannya. Merasa kelewatan. "Maaf… " lebih tenang dari bisikan angin.

"Hm… Apa?" Luhan akan mengangkat wajahnya tapi Sehun menahannya. Ia tetap tenggelam di bahu kurus Sehun.

Sehun tak butuh jawaban.

"Apa ini? Apa yang kau katakan tadi?" Luhan masih bertanya.

"Apa kau mau kugendong? Ini sudah larut, tak akan ada yang memperhatikan, yang seperti Jae Ra tadi kesialanmu bukan kesialanku.. " kata Sehun –mengalihkan.

Luhan melepaskan diri, menatap malas. "Aku laki-laki bodoh."

Sehun tak bisa tak tersenyum mendengar jawaban Luhan. Kekasihnya memang laki-laki, dan entah bagaimana Sehun mensyukurinya sekarang. Ada rasa tertentu ketika Luhan mengangkat tinggi harga dirinya sebagai lelaki meski sudah tertindih.

…

Sudah nyaris 10 hari sejak mereka melakukannya untuk pertama kalinya. Luhan sudah melupakan sakitnya dan juga Sehunnya. Sudah sepekan mereka tidak bertemu karena Sehun terlalu sibuk melakukan riset untuk mata kuliah tertentu. Setidaknya itu yang ia tau.

Belakangan Sehun semakin aneh, dia tidak terlihat marah atau apa tapi terus menghindari kontak berlebih dengan Luhan. Terakhir berciuman pun sudah 3 hari yang lalu meski mereka bertemu atau melihat setiap hari. Luhan merasa tidak aman.

"Sehun!"

Sehun tersentak, ia mengalihkan pandangan cepat. Luhan sudah duduk di kursi di depannya, wajah cemberut dan menarik catatan Sehun. Kelas baru saja bubar dan Luhan menarik banyak perhatian.

"Ini pertama kalinya kau menghampiriku di kampus."

Seringai kecil. "Ya, ini karena kau tidak datang padaku 3 hari terakhir, aku penasaran gadis seperti apa yang jadi selingkuhanmu." Luhan santai, membolak-balik catatan Sehun tanpa tujuan.

Sehun mendesah. "Seling apa… –aku tidak mungkin, sudah kubilang aku ada penelitian kan?"

Luhan tertawa kecil. "Aku bercanda, kau terlihat stress."

"Hm… berikan itu."

Sehun merebut catatannya. Luhan bertopang dagu, Sehun terasa berbeda. _Apa yang disembunyikannya?_

"Sehunnie… ayo pergi ke suatu tempat atau mau main ke apartemenku. Sudah seminggu kau tidak datang. Tempat itu jadi berantakan." Luhan bertampang memohon.

Sehun melirik kiri kanan dan menjawab kaku. "Aku tidak bisa hari ini, –aku…" tertahan di tenggorokan ketika melihat wajah kecewa Luhan.

Sehun berdiri dan mencoba tersenyum. "Aku akan datang besok, oke?"

Luhan memukul meja ketika Sehun pergi dari kelas. Wajahnya datar dan moodnya benar-benar jelek. Sehun baru saja untuk pertama kalinya pergi tanpa kata. Anak-anak di kelas itu langsung buru-buru keluar.

"Kau!"

Anak laki-laki berambut merah berhenti. Luhan menghampirinya dan mendorongnya duduk di salah satu bangku.

"Kau teman sekelas Sehun kan?"

"Mm, ya, kami sekelas di ccukup banyak mata kuliah." Jawabannya sedikit kaku dan ragu-ragu.

Luhan tersenyum menawan. "Lalu, apa Sehun dekat dengan seseorang? Apa Sehun benar-benar sedang melakukan riset? Kau jawab dengan jujur atau kuhancurkan mukamu supaya sewarna rambutmu itu, oke?"

Anak itu tertekan –secara harfiah karena Luhan membungkuk dihadapannya, satu lutut Luhan bertumpu kursi di antara kakinya dan tangan Luhan menahan bahunya.

"Mm, itu… kami memang punya riset yang dikumpulkan bulan depan dan… bukannya dia selalu dekat dengan banyak orang?"

…

Keesokan harinya Luhan tidak bertemu Sehun seharian. Ia melihatnya di kafetaria tapi tiba-tiba Sehun menghilang. Ia juga melihat Sehun di koridor gedung sebelah tapi tiba-tiba menghilang lagi. Sehun bisa di hubungi dan bahkan menjawab telponnya tapi tidak bisa di temui.

Luhan tak ambil pusing karena percaya Sehun akan datang ke apartemennya tapi hingga malam Sehun tak datang. Luhan menahan diri untuk menghubungi Sehun karena ia tak ingin jadi pihak yang terlihat terobsesi. Ia tak ingin jadi pihak yang terganggu. Ia ingin Sehun memikirkannya lebih dari ia memikirkan Sehun.

Tengah malam dan Sehun masih belum datang. Luhan mematikan ponselnya –mencegah diri untuk menghubungi Sehun. Ia ingin jadi pihak yang dominan dalam hubungan mereka. Pengaruhnya pada Sehun harus lebih besar dari pengaruh Sehun padanya. Harus.

Luhan tidak tau kapan tangannya menyalakan ponsel. Ia melempar ponselnya ke sofa.

"Sial!"

Kepalanya sakit dan dadanya ngilu. Sehun tau ia egois maka seharusnya anak itu mengerti keinginannya. Apa yang Sehun lakukan… Luhan tak ingin memikirkannya. Maka ia mengambil mantel, memakai sepatu dan pergi keluar.

…

Luhan pergi ke supermarket di samping gedung apartemennya untuk membeli bir atau softdrink. Rencana awalnya ia ingin ke bar tapi kalau dipikir ia tak ingin mabuk. Kalau Sehun menemukannya mabuk karena kesepian akan memalukan untuknya.

Wanita di kasir tersenyum padanya. "Luhan-ssi, sudah lama aku tidak melihat pacarmu. Apa kalian bertengkar?"

Luhan cemberut. "Tidak, si bodoh itu tiba-tiba membuat jarak."

"Mungkin kau melakukan kesalahan tanpa kau sadari?"

Luhan mendesah. "Tidak juga –mungkin."

"Apa kau menghubunginya? Menanyakan masalahnya?"

…

Luhan terus-menerus menekan tombol lift selagi menunggu lift terbuka. Ia tak ingin memikirkan Sehun tapi semua hal yang di pikirkannya terus terhubung dengan Sehun pada akhirnya. Kalau di pikir, sikap Sehun belakangan memang pasti ada alasannya.

Lift terbuka dan Luhan masuk ganti menekan-nekan tombol lantai apartemennya sambil berpikir. Kesalahan apa yang ia lakukan. Sehun tidak mungkin selingkuh, anak itu sangat menginginkannya.

Lalu apa… Mereka melakukan seks sudah mungkin 10 hari yang lalu, Sehun terlihat baik tapi memang Sehun mengurangi kunjungannya ke apartemennya. Lalu apa? Sehun mulai membuat alasan untuk menghindar bertemu dengannya. Sejak seminggu lalu, anak itu mulai berani hanya menghubunginya lewat ponsel dan kemarin ia meninggalkan Luhan ketika Luhan menghampirinya.

Luhan yakin tidak salah bicara, lalu apa?

Pintu apartemennya sudah di depan wajah. Luhan merogoh saku mantel mengambil kunci tapi kunci itu jatuh ketika pintu tiba-tiba terbuka.

"Se –hun?"

Sehun terpaku, Luhan bingung.

"Kau darimana larut malam begini?" Sehun bertanya,datar dan sedikit kesal tanpa menatap mata Luhan. Ia seperti menahan diri. Berbicara tanpa menatap Luhan. Luhan kesal dengan fakta itu.

Luhan mengambil kunci, mendorong Sehun minggir dan masuk. "Entahlah, dari bar. Mencari teman minum mungkin."

Luhan mengeluarkan belanjaannya yang seluruhnya hanya bir kalengan dan softdrink. Melirik sekilas ketika Sehun duduk di sampingnya. Sehun duduk kaku.

"Kau bohong kan?"

Luhan mendesah, ia menaruh coke d meja dengan keras. "Kau! Sebenarnya apa maumu?! Aku sedang marah jadi jangan bertanya macam-macam dan aku juga tidak akan bertanya kenapa kau menghindariku sialan?!"

Sehun menatapnya lama, antara terkejut dan takut. "Aku tidak menghindarimu…"

Luhan menerjang Sehun. Setengah berdiri di sofa dengan tangan menarik kerah baju Sehun. "Hahhh! Memang tidak, anggap saja aku yang menghindarimu! Kau dasar kejam! Beraninya! Apa kau bosan denganku? Kau dapat wanita baru? Kau mau mencampakanku? Apa yang kau coba lakukan hah?! Kau– …Hahh… –hhahahaa…" Ia melepaskan tangannya. "Maaf –kau ke sini tengah malam untuk bersih-bersih kan? Cepat bersihkan dan keluar dari sini." Luhan terengah, kembali duduk. Ia baru akan mengambil cokenya ketika mendapati tangannya gemetar.

"Tidak! Bukan itu masalahnya! Aku aku tidak mungkin selingkuh, mana mungkin aku bosan dengan Luhan hyung. Aku –"

"Oh… Luhan hyung… Sekarang aku kembali jadi Luhan hyung?" Luhan tersenyum hambar. Melipat tangan di dada.

Sehun tersentak, ia berdiri panic. "Tidak! Bukan begitu maksudku… Aku –aku hanya…" Sehun kebingungan dan kehilangan kata-kata ketika Luhan berdiri. Anak yang lebih tua tersenyum teduh.

"Sehunnie… Let's break up."

Sehun berdiri kaku, otaknya berhenti bekerja dan matanya perih karena terlalu lama tidak berkedip. Ia tidak benar-benar menangkap maksudnya dan tak ingin menangkap maksudnya. Suaranya menghilang dan tenggorokannya kering. Luhan datang memeluknya.

"Sehunnie… reaksimu lucu sekali. Aku hanya bercanda." Luhan berbisik.

Hanya perlu beberapa detik bagi Sehun menangkap kalimat itu. Ia berteriak keras dan mendorong Luhan. Tapi begitu melihat wajah datar Luhan ia kembali kaku. "Kau bercanda kan? Katakan kau hanya bercanda!"

"Iya tapi aku memang benar-benar marah."

Luhan kembali tenggelam dalam pelukan Sehun. Ia merasa keterlaluan ketika menyadari tangan Sehun gemetar memeluknya dengan dada berdebum keras.

"Jangan mengatakan hal seperti lagi. Apa kau tau seberapa takutnya aku?"

Luhan terdiam, ia jadi merasa sangat bersalah meski berhasil mendapatkan yang diinginkannya. Sehunnya masih seperti dulu. Sehun mengangkat wajah Luhan dan tersenyum miris mendapati wajah datar Luhan.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu marah."

"Aku hanya bingung. Kau membuatku merasa bersalah di sini." Luhan menahan diri untuk tidak cemberut.

Sehun tersenyum dan mendekat, bibir mereka nyaris bersentuhan tapi ia berhenti. Mata mereka bertemu dan Sehun ragu.

"Bodoh…" bisik Luhan sebelum mencium Sehun, ia memagutnya perlahan tanpa melepaskan kontak mata mereka. Tapi anak yang lebih muda pasif, hingga Luhan berhenti. Tersenyum tipis. Ia menunggu.

Sehun mengerti dan mencium Luhan perlahan. Perlahan dan mulai memagut tiap sisinya, merasakan dengan mengulum tiap sudutnya, mengingat konturnya ketika melumat tiap bagiannya. Sehun bisa merasakan coke yang baru Luhan minum. Ia juga menyadari bibir bawah Luhan sedikit kering dan semakin berkontur karenanya.

Masih dengan saling terkait, Sehun mundur dan terduduk di sofa dengan Luhan di pangkuannya. Saling meraup satu sama lain. Mulut Luhan menjadi bagian yang terjajah. Nafas mereka panas dan terengah kadang juga terputus ketika terlalu rakus meraup. Nafas panas terus bercampur dan saliva mulai membuat alirannya.

Bibir Luhan tidak lagi kering dan dingin. Itu basah dan semakin basah. Lidah keduanya semakin intens bergerak. Sehun mendominasi, menelusuri seluruh isi mulut Luhan dari barisan gigi hingga langit-langit mulut terjauh yang dapat dicapainya. Ia meraup lidah Luhan dan mengulumnya perlahan. Mulut mereka saling meraup, barisan gigi terkadang berbenturan perlahan sementara lidah mereka tak berhenti bertaut. Lengan keduanya saling mengikat di tubuh masing-masing, menekan untuk lebih dekat seakan masih ada jarak yang bisa dkikis lagi.

Sehun melepas dan membuat jarak tiba-tiba. Luhan terengah menyeringai. Sehun lebih berantakan karena posisinya yang memangku Luhan membuat Sehun mendongak selama berciuman. Saliva menganak sungai di dagu dan bahkan leher Sehun.

Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Luhan menyeringai karena di bawah sana… Sehun keras. Luhan menggesek milik Sehun dengan gerakan tubuhnya pelan.

"Nhnghm…" Sehun menggigit bibirnya sendiri.

"Apa ini? Kau keras? Hanya dengan ciuman?" Luhan tersenyum lebar, menikmati wajah tersiksa Sehun.

Sehun menegakkan duduknya dan menahan bahu Luhan. "Jangan menyentuhnya kalau sudah tau."

"Apa? Kenapa?" tanya Luhan sok innocent.

Sehun tak menjawab, mengatur nafasnya dan menghindari pandangan Luhan.

"Hormon remaja memang luar biasa."

Sehun menatap Luhan kesal. "Menyingkir saja." Mencoba memindahkan Luhan dari pangkuannya. Tapi Luhan bersikeras dan memeluk Sehun erat.

"Tidak! Haha apa kau begitu menginginkanku Sehun?"

Luhan bertanya santai, tersenyum senang dan menaruh kepala di bahu Sehun.

"…Ya." Jawaban pelan.

Luhan mengangkat kepala cepat. Ia menatap Sehun penuh-penuh. "Hah! Apa?"

"Aku.." Sehun sedikit menunduk, menatap ke samping.

Sehun tak juga melanjutkan namun Luhan mengerti. Ia tersenyum senang dan merapikan rambut Sehun membuat Sehun kembali menaruh pandangan padanya. "Kau membuatku senang Sehunnie."

"Benarkah?"

"Apa ini? Kau pikir aku akan marah?" Luhan sedikit bingung dan heran.

"Tidak aku…"

Luhan memberi kecupan singkat di ujung hidung Sehun. "Apa aku juga menjadi objek mimpi basahmu?"

Sehun terdiam, menatap Luhan lama. Luhan memiringkan kepala ke kanan dan ke kiri menunggu jawaban Sehun. Senyum Luhan memudar ketika Sehun menunduk dalam. "Tentu saja…" bisikan halus.

"Sehun?" Luhan bertanya pelan, sedikit membungkuk agar bisa melihat wajah Sehun.

"Tentu saja, aku sangat menginginkanmu sampai-sampai aku takut bertemu denganmu."

"Apa?! Kau –menghindariku karena ini?" Luhan memaksa Sehun mengangkat wajahnya. Sehun tetap menghindari kontak mata.

Luhan mendesah pelan. "Tapi… memang kenapa? Apa yang salah dengan itu? Kita kekasih dan pernah melakukannya. Aku senang kau menginginkanku Sehunnie."

Sehun membuang wajah ke samping. "Tapi kau sangat kesakitan setelahnya. Aku tidak bisa."

"Kau berpikir begitu?" Luhan heran.

"Kau memang kesakitan." Sehun berbisik.

"Well, itu kan wajar. Selain itu juga saat itu yang pertama dan kita terburu-buru." Luhan menjawab santai. "Kau terlalu memikirkan hal sepele Sehun. Aku mencintaimu tentu saja ini tidak masalah."

Sehun tak menjawab, ia hanya memeluk perut Luhan dan menenggelamkan wajah di dada Luhan.

"Kau remaja labil dramatis. Apa yang harus kulakukan denganmu? Bagaimana kau bisa melakukan BDSM kalau kau sangat takut aku terluka, hm?" Luhan balas memeluk ringan.

"Apa kau sangat ingin BDSM?"

Luhan berpikir sebentar. "Kau yang bilang dulu."

"Lalu, kau ingin?"

Luhan tersenyum. "Selama itu Sehun."

Sehun tak menjawab tapi mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Tapi sekarang, bukannya sebaiknya kita urus punyamu yang keras itu Sehunnie…"

TBC

* * *

Hhahahahaa.. NC nya ga keluar karena wordnya udah 4K. Sorry banget, kalau lebih panjang pasti bosen juga kan…

Sorry lama, saya harap tidak mengecewakan, setengah udah lama saya bikin tapi ga selese entah karena apa. Saya harap penulisannya ga kelihatan beda di atas dan di bawah. Maaf kalau jelek tapi makasihhh udah bacaaa.. Thank you so muchhh.. :D

Apa kalian tau fic screenplays dengan NC terbaik... #lagicarireferensi.. XD

Terima kasih untuk semua yang membaca, mereview, memfav n foll… :D

Terima kasih untuk Delu4Selu, hunhanminute, , hunhankid, ohsehawnn, KyuvilHundsome, noonaLu, minminkyu, SayLu, rikha-chan, Dahsyatnyaff, fySugar-Free, urihunhan, , .58, hanhyewon357, RilakkumaDobi, , ShinJiWoo920202, guest 88, SELUsin, Guest, anindirenx, Githa EXO L, Anny, GuestGuestGuest, jj, Albino's Deer, karina, LuluHD, ChagiLu, HanitaCho, rzhoenaaa, chacalock, .39, Maple Fujoshi2309, niaexolu, Renn, Ha Eun Soo, sehunsdeer dan semua yang baca apalagi yang ninggalin jejak, termasuk silent reader. Thank you.

Mind to review?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Insecure!

Disclaimer: God and their self

Warning: Mature and Sexual content! Yaoi, BL, Typos, dll

Rating: M!

Pair: Sehun x Luhan

* * *

Nevermind

by Luen

* * *

Sehun tidak peduli –bahkan meskipun ia datang terlalu awal. Ia mengambil bus pagi dan pergi ke apartemen Luhan. Luhan akan kembali 3 hari lagi dan hari ini ia ingin membereskan apartemen Luhan. Ia ingin semuanya baik ketika luhan kembali.

Sejak natal dan tahun baru, Luhan kembali ke China. Hari pertama Sehun tanpa Luhan tidak begitu kesulitan melewatinya. Berhubungan dengan ponsel atau internet, ia bisa menerimanya.

Itu tak begitu terasa jauh karena setiap bagian Luhan membekas di dirinya. Hari dan hari lalu menjadi minggu. Sehun mulai merasakan kekurangan. ketika kebiasaan semakin memiliki lubang, melihat tanpa menyentuh. Terus mengingat tanpa bertemu. Luhan berada di manapun dalam ingatannya namun tak pernah benar-benar ada.

Sehun bahkan sampai tak bisa bicara baik-baik pada Luhan karenanya. Mendengar dan melihat lewat perantara teknologi, tak bisa menyentuh, atau merasakan. Tanpa kehadiran Luhan semua hal yang mengingatkan akan Luhan jadi menyakitkan.

Sehun bertahan dan tak mengeluh pada Luhan. Ia tak ingin merengek meminta Luhan cepat kembali ke Korea. Ia tak ingin Luhan terus menganggapnya remaja labil. Ia dewasa dan bisa diandalkan, ia mengerti keadaan dan bisa menahan diri.

Sebelum menjadi kekasih, hubungan mereka lebih seperti kakak adik. Meski Luhan terlihat lebih manja namun pada dasarnya ia lah yang terus di jaga dan di manja. Luhan menuruti keinginannya meski ia tak mengatakan keinginannya. Cara Luhan menatapnaya dengan pengertian sama seperti dulu ketika bahkan ia masih anak-anak.

Luhan lebih sering dan mudah menangis karena ia memang ekspresif namun meski begitu Luhan selalu dan selalu lebih dewasa. Ia membawa Sehun ke arah yang ia inginkan selalu tanpa Sehun sadari.

Halte dan halte, Sehun turun di halte ke tiga. Gedung apartemen Luhan hanya berjalan 5 menit dari halte. 5 lantai dan minimalis. Sehun melihat bagian ujung gedung di lantai 3, itu kamar apartemen Luhan. Sehun bersemangat.

Begitu sampai…

Sesuatu tidak benar, apartemen Luhan memang terkunci tapi tempat itu tak lagi kosong, ada banyak sekali barang di meja, koper yang terbuka dan belum dibereskan, makanan ringan, piring kotor, kotak makanan pesanan.

Sehun kaget karena seharusnya Luhan belum kembali, lantas apa yang ditemukannya ini? Ia tak tahu mengapa dirinya berjalan perlahan tak membuat banyak suara padahal seharusnya ia berteriak saja memanggil Luhan jika memang cowok bambi itu sudah kembali.

Lampu kamar tidur mati ketika Sehun membuka pintu sedikit, ia tak mengintip karena selanjutnya ia mendorong pintu agar terbuka lebar. Cahaya dari jendela yang tertutup tirai memang tidak banyak tapi demikian Sehun yakin apa yang dilihatnya bukan halusinasi.

Nafasnya tertahan entah sejak kapan, di tempat tidur berantakan itu Luhan berbaring, tertidur dengan pria pirang tampan di sampingnya. Luhan memang berpakaian tapi pria itu tanpa atasan sementara bagian bawah tubuh keduanya tersembunyi di balik selimut.

Ini tidak seperti mereka berpelukan atau apa tapi menemukan Luhan tidur dengan pria lain di kamar Luhan sendiri sementara seharusnya cowok bambi itu masih di China adalah hal yang cukup untuk membuat Sehun hilang fokus.

Ia menutup pintu pelan, ini bukan apa-apa. Luhan mungkin kembali lebih cepat dan tak ada waktu menghubunginya karena sibuk ya sibuk… mungkin sibuk dengan pria lain.

Tidak tidak. Luhan hanya memberi temannya tempat menginap dan lupa menghubunginya kalau ia kembali 3 hari lebih awal.

Sehun bersandar di sofa sebentar, kepalanya pusing dan nafasnya tersendat. Sesuatu menghujani dadanya dan ia takut untuk terus memikirkannya. Berpikir akan terus membuatnya mendapat spekulasi buruk saat ini.

Maka ia tanpa suara meninggalkan apartemen itu. Seakan tak pernah ke sana pagi itu.

**…**

Sore hari dan Sehun baru ingat ia belum makan, seharian ia tidur karena tak ingin memikirkan Luhan. Akan lebih baik kalau ia tak memikirkannya, akan lebih baik kalau ia tak tahu. Sayangnya ia tahu.

Kenyataan itu menanam banyak sekali pertanyaan dan kemungkinan jawaban di kepalanya dan itu menakutkan. Pria itu teman Luhan, dari China dan datang untuk melihat Korea. Alangkah bagus kalau sesimpel itu.

Mungkin teman sekolah atau mungkin sepupu jauh. Apapun selain seseorang yang menghalangi hubungannya dengan Luhan. Entah itu mantan kekasih, calon kekasih, cinta pertama, apapun yang berspekulasi buruk!

Bodoh! Harusnya ia berhenti berpikir. Ia harus percaya pada Luhan, cowok bambi itu mencintainya, tak pernah menipunya meski sering bohong dan mempermainkannya oh dan kadang juga memperalatnya.

Sehun mendesah, ia sebaiknya menghubungi Luhan. Mungkin Luhan malah sudah menghubunginya, mengabari kepulangannya. Tapi tadi ia begitu takut, bersikap pengecut dan tadi mematikan ponselnya.

Ponsel pintarnya bergetar sebelum menyala, Sehun menunggu sambil menggaruk kepala. Kepalanya sedikit pusing dan entah bagaimana aroma ruangannya tiba-tiba membuatnya kesal. Aroma pengharum ruangan yang sama dengan milik Luhan.

Sehun baru akan mendesah lagi ketika akhirnya ponsel itu menyala, mendapat sinyal dan tinggal menunggu waktu notifikasi akan bermunculan, berdesakan minta perhatian.

Benar saja, geser ke bawah dan ke atas. Lagi dan lagi. Tapi tak ada Luhan di sana. Dari sekian media sosialnya baik instan maupun bukan bahkan sekedar pesan singkatpun tak ada yang dari Luhan.

Sehun membalik layar, tak ingin melihat. Mungkin sebaiknya ia menghubungi lebih dulu. Tak ada gunanya terus berpikir tanpa bukti, yang ada hanya akan bentuk spekulasi yang makin lama makin menyakitinya.

Ini bukan apa-apa. Luhan sedang bersama temannya, ia kembali ke Korea lebih cepat dari seharusnya dan ia lupa belum menghubungi kekasihnya. Hanya tiga poin kecil yang tidak penting.

Berusaha tenang, Sehun memanggil Luhan. Nomor yang memang selalu ada di urutan pertama di semua daftar ponselnya. Terhubung tapi tak segera di angkat. Apa yang membuatnya begitu lama? Mungkin Luhan sedang mandi. Ya pasti mandi atau tertidur. Tertidur dengan pria tampan pirang di sampingnya.

Akh! Shit! Angkat Luhan!

Sehun sangat bersyukur ketika akhirnya Luhan benar-benar mengangkatnya, dengan suara ceria seperti biasa. "Sehunnie…"

"Hei…"

"Hm… kenapa? Kau terdengar… sedih?"

Sehun tersenyum tipis, ah Luhan masih menyadarinya, cowok bambi itu masih khawatir padanya. Tidak ada perubahan apa-apa. Semua seperti seharusnya.

"Aku hanya merindukanmu, kapan kau kembali?" tanya Sehun, berdoa agar Luhan menjerit padanya bahwa ia sudah kembali, lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya. Jika itu terjadi Sehun tak keberatan untuk berpura-pura tak tahu.

Ia akan datang dan mereka bisa bersama melakukan banyak hal. Sehun juga tak akan menyinggung cowok asing yang tidur dengan Luhan. Tapi kenyataannya,

"Hahaha, kita sudah membicarakannya Sehunnie, aku akan kembali 3 hari lagi."

Luhan di seberang menjawab ceria, tak ada tanda-tanda kebohongan. Luhan yang biasa, tak ada perubahan sedikitpun, tak ada cela yang akan membuat Sehun curiga. Andai ia tak tahu Luhan sudah kembali ia pasti akan percaya saja pada ucapan si cowok bambi.

Dadanya tak akan terhujani batu, tertekan oleh tulang rusuknya sendiri karena berdetak keras dengan menyakitkan. Luhan berbohong padanya, berbohong dengan lancarnya. Tanpa cela seakan mengatakan kebenaran.

Tunggu, ini bukan pertama kali, cowok bambi itu memang bukannya tak pernah berbohong tapi mengetahui kebohongan untuk hal yang membuatnya segini tersiksa membuat Sehun jadi merasa hampa, kebas dan tak tahu harus bagaiamana.

Ia menutup telepon karena takut dengan tanggapan apa yang akan ia berikan pada Luhan. Ia tak ingin hilang kendali. Ia tak boleh berpikir negatif.

Luhan… Luhan mungkin sedang menyiapkan kejutan. Benar kejuatan!

Sehun kembali berbaring, ponsel pintarnya terlepas dari tangannya begitu saja, ia mengusap dahinya. Tak ingin berpikir lebih banyak. Mengerang keras sebelum bangkit dari ranjang. Ia butuh pengalih perhatian.

Saat yang tepat karena pintu apartemennya di ketuk, dan Kai ada di balik pintu itu. Sehun langsung mencuci muka dan berganti baju. Hari ini ia akan hang out dengan Kai dan tak akan pulang sebelum pagi.

**…**

Pagi selanjutnya, Sehun bangun dengan kepala pusing dan nafas alcohol. Matahari sudah lumayan tinggi dengan Kai tidur di sampingnya. Lengan tan cowok itu menimpa wajah Sehun, membuatnya kesal.

Sehun mendorongnya menjauh dan langsung ke kamar mandi.

Ia tak ingat kemarin melakukan apa saja, sepertinya mereka mendatangi beberapa bar dan kemudian… kemudian dia tak ingat lagi. Yang pasti Kai membawanya pulang dan menguras habis tunai di dompetnya hanya untuk minum.

Selesai mandi Kai masih belum bangun. Tidur nyaman seakan di rumah sendiri. Sehun bukannya keberatan, hanya… yah… tapi kalau di pikir situasinya sekarang tak jauh beda dengan Luhan, ia idur dengan cowok lain.

Tunggu, ini beda, Kai kan berpakaian dan ia tak bohong pada Luhan juga, ia hanya tak memberitahunya kan? Tak ada poin untuknya memberitahu cowok bambi itu karena toh cowok bambi itu juga lagi sama cowok lain.

Sehun mencari-cari ponselnya. Pikirannya mulai ngelantur, ia mendapat ide-ide mengerikan karena kesal dan sedih. Ah mungkin ini bisa disebut shock juga. Bagaimanapun selama ini ia menaruh Luhan di atas segalanya. Kejadian ini tak terduga oleh nalarnya.

Tanpa disadarinya perasaan tak aman, terganggu, dan terkhianati muncul menelannya perlahan.

**…**

Sehun tak sedang menguntit, ia hanya tak sengaja bertemu Luhan dan cowok pirang tinggi itu ketika akan bertemu dengan temannya untuk makan siang bersama. Ketika melihat kekasihmu berjalan dengan cowok lain kau juga tak akan bisa mengabaikannya begitu saja kan?

Sehun menganggap ini tanggapan alami. Ia tak membalas chat Luhan pagi ini karena terlambat bangun. Tak berusaha menjangkau Luhan juga karena pikirannya sepakat untuk menganggap apa yang kemarin terjadi hanyalah imajinasinya.

Apapun alasannya Luhan tak mungkin menduakannya, ini mungkin kondisi salah paham berkelanjutan. Sehun juga tak berniat mengambil tindakan karena jauh di lubuk hatinya ia takut dengan kebenarannya.

Tapi sekarang, tengah hari cerah, di café buble tea yang tak pernah ia kunjungi dengan Luhan, di meja dalam yang tak terlihat dari luar, kekasih bambinya sedang duduk tenang dengan cowok lain, tertawa dan tersenyum seakan tak punya dosa.

Ia sempat ragu awalnya karena Luhan tak lagi berambut coklat madu, rambutnya hitam legam tak sepanjang dulu, dengan gaya sedikit terangkat memamerkan dahi dan seluruh wajahnya. Tatanan rambut yang membuat Luhan lebih manly…

Sehun terbiasa dengan Luhan coklat madu yang bertingkah imut dan sedikit frontal, tersenyum cerah dan bebas. Bukan Luhan berambut hitam bertatanan pria dan tersenyum tipis. Meski demikian entah bagaimana cowok bambi itu terlihat menikmati waktunya dengan cowok pirang teman semejanya.

Melihat itu, Sehun terganggu, seakan Luhannya bukan Luhan yang dikenalnya. Ia lantas menemukan dadanya berdetum, mendorongnya maju hingga ia lupa alasannya mendekat adalah hanya mengawasi dari jauh. Karena tiba-tiba ia sudah menghampiri meja dua cowok cakep itu.

"Sehun? Lama tak ketemu…" Luhan menyapanya, wajah mendongak bersandar pada satu tangan, tersenyum tipis. Tampan sekali, ia tak menyangkalnya. Ia tahu Luhan memang rupawan hanya tak menyangka ia masih terkesan setelah memiliki cowok bambi itu sejak lama.

"Ah… Hai…" Sehun kehilangan suaranya, ia bingung dengan apa yang harus ia katakan, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Temanmu?" Suara di seberang meja menarik perhatian keduanya.

Sehun menatap pria itu, suara cowok itu manly dan tenang, tipe metroseksual yang mudah menggaet tipe cewek seperti apapun dan dari kalangan manapun. Ah lihat wajahnya, postur tubuhnya, panjang kakinya… Pikiran Sehun kehilangan arah.

Luhan tersenyum dan Sehun jadi agak terganggu agak kesal.

"Kris, kenalkan ini Sehun. Dia adik tingkatku di kampus dan teman masa kecilku dulu."

Sehun terpaku, menatap tanpa fokus pada cangkir berisi cairan hitam di depan Kris. Ada yang salah, sesuatu yang datang tadi, yang dikatakan Luhan tadi ada yang salah kan? Adik tingkat? Teman masa kecil? Yang pasti ia tak bisa menyuguhkan senyum.

Otaknya berhenti bekerja dengan benar ketika rangsangan yang masuk itu terlalu sulit diterimanya, pasti ada alasannya tapi Sehun tak mampu berpikir jernih jadi ia menahan beban di dadanya. Sebelah tangannya terkepal sebelum ia tersenyum. Ah ia bisa tersenyum sekarang.

Seakan mengingat sesuatu, "ah… ya Luhan hyung… aku baru ingat aku ada janji dengan seseorang. Aku tadi melihatmu dan kupikir sebaiknya aku menyapamu karena kita sudah lama tak bertemu. Lagipula kita–"

Dua cowok itu menatapnya dalam diam. Sehun sadar omongannya mulai tak jelas, ngelantur dan tak penting. Sadar dirinya kehilangan fokus, Sehun ingin segera lari.

"Sehun, kenalkan ini Kris, dia…"

"Luhan hyung, aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa!"

Sehun langsung beranjak, ia tak mampu, ia kehilangan kendali. Ia sudah menghancurkan usahanya sendiri. Bodoh sekali. Ia terus berjalan hingga akhirnya, kakinya kebas. Ia bersandar di teralis trotoar. Menatap ke sungai setelah trotoar.

Kenapa Luhan menyembunyikan hubungan mereka dari pria itu. Ini memang tak seperti mereka mengumumkan hubungan mereka ke publik. Tak semua orang tau tapi kebanyakan teman kuliah Sehun tau kalau ia berkencan dengan cowok bambi itu. Berbalik dengan Luhan.

Tak semua teman Luhan tau kalau Luhan berkencan dengannya. Mereka berbeda jurusan dan bahkan berbeda fakultas jadi wajar saja ada semacam misinformasi.

Sehun tak pernah mempermasalahakannya sebelumnya tapi entah kenapa hari ini, untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa sakit mendengar Luhan tak mengakuinya sebagai kekasih.

Kenapa ia takut mendengar penjelasan Luhan tadi? Kenapa Luhan tak mengejarnya? Kenapa bahkan sekarang Luhan tak mengirimnya pesan atau bahkan memanggilnya?

Luhan baru saja ketahuan berbohong padanya, cowok itu tertangkap basah sudah di Korea sebelum waktunya tapi bahkan satu pesanpun tak datang ke ponsel pintar Sehun untuk sekedar memberinya penundaan penjelasan.

Tenang… Sehun mendesah keras, berharap dapat mengurangi sesak di dadanya dengan itu. Luhan hanya sedang berhenti memperlakukannya sebagai anak-anak. Luhan pasti berpikir kalau ia bisa meunggu karena ia sudah dewasa seperti yang selalu ia katakan. Bukan lagi remaja labil yang perasaannya mudah terombang-ambing.

Oh Sehun… siapa yang sedang kau bodohi?

**…**

Sehari sebelum Luhan seharusnya kembali. Pemikiran itu membuat Sehun tak berhenti kesal, bagaimanapun kesal membuatnya dapat menahan perasaan lainnya. Entah takdir macam apa karena hari ini lagi-lagi ia bertemu Luhan dan Kris.

Kali ini di kampus, hari ini Sehun datag ke kampus karena akan mengkonsultasikan pengambilan mata kuliahnya pada dosen pembimbingnya. Sayangnya dosennya sedang tidak ada di tempat. Sehun ingin urusan ini segera selesai maka ia mendatangi dosennya yang sedang ada acara di fakultas Luhan.

Ia tak berpikir akan bertemu Luhan karena seharusnya Luhan kembali besok maka pasti ia tak akan menunjukkan hidungnya di kampus hari ini.

Entah mau menyebutnya apa karena sekarang ia duduk di kursi tunggu bersama Luhan dan Kris menunggu dosen pembimbing masing-masing. Kali ini Sehun tak menyapa dan mendapati Luhan tak menyapanya semakin membuatnya terluka. Maka mereka hening, sampai…

"Hai Sehun," Kris menyapa, sepertinya bosan.

Sehun melirik, tak tertarik. Ia tak akan basa-basi.

"Kau Sehun kan? Kau lupa aku? Kemarin kita bertemu di café. Kau menyapa Luhan kemarin. Tapi kalian hening sekali hari ini."

"Diamlah, Tak biasanya kau banyak bicara." Luhan yang membalas, tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari ponsel pintar di tangannya.

Tak biasanya? Apa itu berarti ada masa dimana Luhan dan Kris pernah dekat untuk mengetahui kebiasaan masing-masing? Mereka mengenal satu sama lain sejak lama?

Sehun mendapat pesan, ponsel pintarnya bergetar pelan. Ia mengambilnya dan menemukan Luhan sebagai pengirimnya. Sehun melirik cowo bambi itu sekilas.

**-Jangan pedulikan Kris**

Sehun tak merespon,

Pesan baru…

**-Abaikan saja dia, jangan repot-repot mendekatinya.**

Apa dirinya terlihat seperti ingin mendekati Kris?

Sehun tak ingin berpikir buruk tapi rasanya mustahil untuk tak berpikir buruk dalam kondisi ini. Mendesah tertahan, ia menyandarkan punggungnya.

Ia tak akan mendapat apa-apa dengan pasif diam menunggu tertelan asumsi negatif maka ia mengetik balasan.

**-Kenapa?**

Tak sampai 5 detik Luhan sudah membalas.

**-Sulit dijelaskan**

Sehun termenung sebentar.

**-Bisakah kita bertemu besok?**

Sehun memang harus melakukan ini, ia harus menghadapi dan berhenti lari, ia perlu kejelasan agar bisa menghadapi. Semua perlu diluruskan meski akhirnya mungkin menyakitinya. Ia mengambil langkah besar…

**-Tidak bisa**

… yang dihancurkan begitu saja.

Sehun terpaku, Luhan menolak bertemu dengannya? Cowok bambi itu menolaknya dengan ekspresi santai seakan menolak iklan operator di depan wajah kekasihnya sendiri. Sehun berpikir sesaat atau tepatnya menata pikiran.

**-Karena Kris?**

Pertanyaan yang berani, karena Sehun menyesal mengirimnya, ia takut dengan jawaban yang akan dihadapinya. Seperti yang sudah-sudah Luhan membalas dengan cepat. Terlalu cepat bagi Sehun untuk menata hati dan mental.

**-Ya**

Sehun lupa kapan menahan nafasnya, yang pasti saat akan menarik nafas sesuatu mengganjal tenggorokannya, ia takut bersuara dan matanya berusaha mencari pengalih perhatian. Meski saat pesan baru muncul matanya tetap bergerak ke layar ponsel, meneliti setiap huruf dari pesan Luhan.

**-Bagaimana kalau lusa?**

Sehun tak membalas karena detik berikutnya ia berdiri. Dua pria lain menatapnya bertanya.

"Maaf aku ada urusan lain. Sampai jumpa Luhan hyung, Kris-ssi…"

Luhan menatapnya pasif dan Sehun langsung angkat kaki. Tak menengok dan mengabaikan getaran di ponsel pintarnya.

**TBC…**

* * *

Setengah tahun terlewat lagi… Hahahaha… Maafkan Luen yang updatenya setengah tahun sekali. Masalahnya dari awal ini fanfik gak ada konflik, cuma one shot -PWP lagi... Hahaha, terus cuma ngikutin review yang minta lanjutan, makanya kasih sweet-sweet dan kini ketiga rilis… sebagai endnya…. Luen gak ingin membuat pembaca menunggu setengah tahun lagi… Makanya diabisin aja…

Tapi setelah kelar diketik, ternyata lebih dari 6 k tanpa NC, kalau gak dikasih NC kok agak gimana karena ch awal aja PWP, makanya Luen potong jadi dua chapter. Yayyyyy! #diciumLuhan #disabitreader

tapi ada gak ada NC ga masalah buat Luen… Jadi reader tercinta pilih update cepet tanpa NC atau tunggu NC nya kelar baru update? Tenang saja, gak nunggu setengah tahun kok… Hhehehe

Next, I give you all my regards… Thank you so much for reading and gimme your appreciate! I can't mention personally but I do really love you all… !

Then, how about review? Gimme ur choice…. :D


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Insecure! –Luhan Version

Disclaimer: God and their self

Warning: Mature and Sexual content! Yaoi, BL, Typos, etc...

Rating: M!

Pair: Sehun x Luhan

* * *

Nevermind

by Luen

* * *

Pagi ini Luhan sudah terbangun di apartemennya di Korea dengan cowok tinggi merepotkan di sisinya. Berbagi ranjang dengannya. Luhan mendesah kesal dan bangkit terduduk.

"Kris! Kenapa kau tidur di ranjangku!?" Luhan berteriak, menggaruk leher dan membenarkan kaosnya. Kris tak bergeming, antara bangun dan tak mau bangun.

Luhan menggeram, kesal di abaikan. Ia sangat tahu kalau Kris sudah bangun karena sejak dulu cowok tinggi itu selalu bangun pagi. "Kris!"

Kris menggumam tak jelas, menutupi mata dengan lengannya.

Luhan mendelik, tertawa hambar sebelum menarik rambut Kris dengan keras. Kris berteriak dan tertarik, tangannya reflek menghalau tangan Luhan yang tak main-main menarik rambutnya.

"Ow! Heh! Kau gila! Jangan tarik rambutku!"

Luhan mengabaikan, ia tetap menariknya hingga wajah Kris terangkat dan cowok tinggi itu benar-benar bangun, menatapnya kesal.

"Yak! Berani sekali kau menyelinap ke ranjangku… !"

Kris memutar pandangan jengah. "Apa kau pikir aku mau tidur di sofa?"

"Ya tentu saja, aku menyuruhmu tidur di sana kan?"

Luhan menjawab santai, seakan menjawab warna langit itu biru di siang hari. Kris mendecih dan menepis tangan Luhan. Mendarat lagi di bantal dan mencoba melanjutkan tidur. "Sudahlah, buat ini mudah dan pura-puralah menyukai kunjunganku…"

Selanjutnya Kris berusaha melindungi dirinya dengan bantal karena Luhan melompat duduk di perutnya hingga Kris tersedak dan berusaha mencekiknya.

"Aku tak akan melakukan hal merepotkan seperti itu kalau membencimu adalah kebahagiaan bagiku!"

Luhan berteriak, bersemangat menyingkirkan bantal yang mendorongnya menjauh, tangannya berusaha menggapai wajah atau leher Kris dan menghalau tangan Kris lainnya.

Kris ikut berteriak, sekuat tenaga mendorong bantal untuk menjauhkan mahluk anarkis yang menyerangnya. "Luhan! Hentikan –Aw! Kuku tanganmu menggores lenganku! Yak! Begini caramu memperlakukan adikmu?"

"Adik mana yang tak pernah memanggilku _hyung_!?" Teriakan Luhan sedikit terendam bantal tapi tangannya hampir menjangkau wajah Kris.

"Ah! Kukumu! Jangan garuk wajahku dengan kukumu! Yah! _Gege_! _Hyung_! Luhan _hyung_!"

Kris menghela nafas dan sedikit terengah ketika Luhan akhirnya berhenti, bangkit dari perutnya yang mulai nyeri karena di duduki dengan anarkis. Ia menatap lelah Luhan yang turun dari ranjang dan mulai melepas kaosnya. Hendak mandi.

"Setidaknya bisakah kau pura-pura menyayangiku?"

Luhan menoleh, memberi Kris senyum menawan. "Aku maksudmu? Ini kan salah satu caraku menyayangimu." Dan menutup pintu kamar mandi begitu Kris melemparinya bantal.

**…**

Ponselnya bergetar ketika Luhan sedang di toserba terdekat dari apartemennya. Hendak membeli sikat gigi untuk Kris, setelah bertengkar lama yang berakhir kekalahan Luhan. Bagaimanapun ia tak ingin berbagi sikat gigi dengan Kris.

Sesuatu dari orang lain yang boleh masuk mulutnya kini hanya Sehun, maka ia tak akan mencemari hak istimewa Sehun hanya karena malas berjalan. _Supermarket_ terdekat kan hanya di samping. Maka setengah hati, kini ia mengantri di depan kasir.

Promo akhir bulan membuat ibu rumah tangga sekian kali rajin belanja, dengan troli penuh mereka, Luhan tak tahu sudah berapa lama ia mengantri hanya untuk membayar sikat gigi dan beberapa roti tawar belanjaannya.

Luhan bersyukur ketika menemukan Sehun sebagai peneleponnya, ia mengangkat ceria. "Sehunnie…" tepat ketika antriannya maju selangkah. Di depan sana, kasir sebelah akhirnya dibuka.

Luhan terlambat menyadari kalah cepat dengan ibu-ibu dengan dua troli penuh yang langsung menghambur ke kasir sebelah. Melihat belanjaan segunung itu Luhan memilih tetap di antrian. Siapa yang tahu butuh berapa lama belanjaan ibu itu selesai.

"_Hei…"_

Tanggapan pendek dari seberang telepon, Sehun memang pendiam tapi tak biasanya menjawab dengan nada kehilangan jiwa.

"Hm… kenapa? Kau terdengar… sedih? –" Luhan baru akan bertanya lagi ketika troli di belakangnya mendorong punggungnya, ibu di belakang menyuruhnya maju. Antrian berjalan. Luhan maju selangkah.

"Aku hanya merindukanmu, kapan kau kembali?" Sehun membalas dan Luhan lupa tadi mau tanya apa. Teralihkan kebohongannya. Ia sudah dari awal berencana membohongi Sehun soal kepulangannya yang dipercepat, Kris tak akan meninggalkannya begitu saja kalau tahu ada yang seperti Sehun menyambutnya. Tidak bertemu lebih aman maka ia menjawab natural.

"Hahaha, kita sudah membicarakannya Sehunnie, aku akan kembali 3 hari lagi."

Luhan menatap ujung sepatunya, ia tahu berbohong bukan hal sulit untuknya. Ia bisa berbohong tanpa berpikir tapi kali ini tekanan berat seakan jatuh di bahunya. Nafasnya tertahan karena takut kelepasan menghela nafas.

Sehun belum membalas dan sebaiknya ia mengalihkan pembicaraan, namun lagi-lagi troli di belakang mendorongnya. Luhan menoleh—ponsel tak lagi mencium telinganya, menatap kesal ibu di belakang sebelum maju dua langkah. Antrian berjalan cepat karena beberapa ibu di depan beralih ke kasir sebelah.

Selanjutnya bunyi panggilan terputus yang didapatnya, tak terlalu dipikirkan karena mengira telah melewatkan ucapan Sehun. Luhan tak berusaha menghubungi balik karena ketika berbohong lebih baik tak membuat banyak kontak, selain seperti menyakiti Sehun itu juga akan menyakitinya.

Hanya 3 hari, bukan waktu yang lama… kebohongan ini akan menghindari masalah yang kemungkinan besar muncul karena Kris.

Karena ia tak menyadari bahwa Kris dan kebohongannya telah menjadi perpaduan masalah yang perlahan mengukir rasa sakit untuk kekasihnya.

**…**

Siang harinya, ia dibawa Kris entah kemana. Luhan tak benar-benar memperhatikan, yang pasti itu tempat-tempat yang ingin dikunjungi Kris selama ia di Seoul. Hari ini cerah seakan mengolok penderitaan Luhan.

Ini tak seperti Kris memalukan atau merepotkan, malah cowok tinggi itu selalu tenang sok keren kalau di tempat umum. Kini mereka berjalan di trotoar, mencari tempat untuk minum. Berjalan bersisian dengan tenang, rayban menutupi mata keduanya.

"Bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita melihat kampusmu?"

Luhan melirik Kris dari ujung matanya. Kris bertanya tanpa menoleh, sok keren seperti biasa. Maka Luhan juga tak menoleh ketika menjawab… "Lihat saja sendiri. Kau sudah menyeretku ke sana kemari, apa kau tidak lelah?" Luhan setengah menggerutu.

"Kau rusa kecil yang suka melompat mana mungkin sudah capek, bilang saja kalau tak mau." Kris setengah mencibir.

Luhan menahan diri untuk menghela kesal. Siapa yang dia sebut rusa kecil? _Seriously_, dia ini lebih tua kan? Kris tak pernah menggapnya kakak karena menurutnya dirinya lebih cocok jadi kakak untuk Luhan. Itu membuat hubungan mereka tak pernah harmonis.

"Oh ya, aku tak mau." Luhan menjawab aman, mengalah karena ingin percakapan ini berhenti.

"Kenapa? Kau takut aku menemukan kekasihmu?"

Luhan masih menatap trotoar di depannya tapi ia tahu Kris pasti menyeringai sekarang. Luhan berusaha biasa saja. "Aku sudah bilang aku sedang tak punya yang seperti itu sekarang…" menjawab bosan. Mulai lelah meyakinkan.

"Tentu saja, aku percaya kok…" Kris menjawab santai, meremehkan ucapan Luhan.

Luhan akhirnya kelepasan menghela nafas. "Baiklah, besok kita ke kampusku. Kebetulan aku harus konsultasi rencana studi dengan dosen pembimbingku. Kau bisa mengikuti seperti anak anjing tak punya rumah sesukamu."

Luhan langsung mempercepat langkahnya, meninggalkan Kris yang tergelak senang –merasa menang. Mereka akhirnya berhenti di sebuah café di komplek itu. Memesan minum dan merayu pelayan hingga Luhan ingin memukul dongsaengnya itu.

"_Ne hyung_…" Kris memanggilnya, langsung mendapat tatapan heran dari Luhan karena Kris sangat jarang memanggilnya hyung. "—seperti apa kekasihmu itu? Tidak biasanya kau bersikeras menyembunyikannya." Lanjutnya dengan senyum tipis.

Luhan masih bergeming. Ia tak tahu darimana Kris tahu dirinya punya kekasih tapi sepertinya ini memang tak bisa di sangkal lagi. Tapi ia juga tak akan mengakui, tidak jika itu berarti Kris tak akan berhenti sebelum berhasil menghancurkan hubungannya dengan kekasihnya.

"Menyerah sajalah…" Luhan menjawab keras, mulai kehilangan ketenangannya.

Kris menahan kekehannya sementara Luhan makin dongkol.

Kris mengangkat cangkir kopinya, hendak minum. "Aku ingin tau apa dia cowok atau cewek, cantik atau imut, tuan putri atau petualang, striptease atau…"

"Kau makin ngelantur. Kau tak akan pernah bisa menebaknya karena aku bahkan tak bisa menebaknya." Luhan memotong ucapan Kris, terpaku kehilangan nafas ketika sadar baru saja keceplosan mengafirmasi. Ingin menggigit lidahnya sendiri, Luhan tak berani menatap cowok di seberang meja.

Kris menaruh cangkirnya lagi, lupa mau minum karena terlalu senang. Ia menahan tawa dengan menggigit bibir dalamnya.

Sadar ketahuan, Luhan gelagapan, memutar otak mencari pengalih perhatian.

"Kau terlihat lucu kalau panik."

Luhan mendecih, tak menanggapi.

"Apa dia sangat berharga? Hebat di ranjang? Aku ragu bisa lebih hebat dari kekasihku sekarang."

Kris kaili ini meminum kopinya. Luhan teralihkan. "Kau punya kekasih?"

Kris tersenyum miring. "Hmm… dia sangat panas. Mau mencobanya, kalau aku yang memintanya, dia akan senang hati membuka kakinya untukmu."

Luhan kehilangan kata-kata, ia menyandarkan punggungnya dan menghela nafas pelan. "Kenapa kau pikir aku mau memakai bekasmu?" tanyanya merendahkan. Tak mengira tak ada perubahan positif dari adiknya ini.

"Tapi kita selalu melakukannya dulu. Apa kau jadi malaikat sekarang?" Kris sedikit terganggu dengan jawaban Luhan karena Luhan yang dulu tak akan ragu menggagahi kekasihnya. Apa 3 tahun cukup untuk membuat seseorang berubah sebersih ini?

Luhan tertawa, menikmati keadaan. "Dulu kita merebut kekasih satu sama lain, menggahinya hanya bonus dalam paket. Lagipula dulu yang kugagahi itu kekasihmu bukan pelacurmu."

Kris ikut tertawa pelan, "ah ya… kau benar juga, kekasihku sekarang seorang artis tapi dia memang lebih seperti pelacurku. _Seriously_, caramu mengatakannya sangat kejam, tadinya kukira kau sudah berubah ternyata kau masih iblis Luhan hyung."

"Kau jadi lebih toleran memanggilku hyung…"

Kris menegakkan duduknya, tawanya hampir berhenti. "Terpisah darimu membuatku sadar betapa kau mengajariku banyak hal sebagai kakak."

Luhan tak membalas, ia sedikit senang. Mereka menjadi saudara ketika ibunya menikah lagi di Amerika, mereka tumbuh bersama hingga sekolah menengah atas sebelum akhirnya Luhan memilih kuliah di Korea.

Saat itu tahun pertamanya di sekolah menengah pertama, di usia itu tidak mudah untuk menerima saudara baru yang seusia. Dari awal ia membenci Kris karena Kris tak mau jadi adik meski lebih muda dari Luhan. Mungkin beberapa bulan saja tapi tetap saja Luhan ingin tetap dianggap kakak.

Untuk akur tanpa masalah itu saja sudah sulit apalagi dengan masalah itu. Selain itu Kris lebih tinggi dan terlihat lebih dewasa membuat orang mengira Kris adalah kakaknya. Belum tentang wajahnya yang dinilai cantik. Waktu ke waktu keduanya selalu berusaha menjadi yang lebih dewasa.

Hingga entah kapan, mereka mulai merebut kekasih satu sama lain, menghancurkan hubungan cinta satu sama lain. Semakin dewasa, hubungan sulit itu jadi lebih membuat mereka dekat. Merebut kekasih menjadi salah satu cara mereka mengakui persaudaraan mereka.

Tapi itu dulu, masa lalu dan kali ini, Luhan tak akan membiarkan Kris menghancurkan miliknya. Ia tak akan memberi Kris celah. Tidak ketika Kris masih sama seperti dulu. Pikiran Luhan terputus ketika sosok familiar mendekati mejanya.

Terlalu familiar hingga dada Luhan serasa berhenti. Bagaimanapun ia tak berharap bertemu Sehun secepat ini. Rencananya adalah bertemu Sehun setelah Kris meninggalkan Korea dan itu lusa –kalau semua berjalan lancar.

Sehun jelas sedang menuju mejanya, tak diragukan akan menghampirinya. Hal yang patut di syukuri adalah karena Luhan sudah menyadari lebih awal maka ia bisa menyiapkan respon.

"Sehun… Lama tak ketemu…"

Luhan memuji bagaimana ia bisa setenang ini, iblis di seberang meja bisa mencium bangkai maka ia harus menebar bunga kan?

"Ah… hai…"

Kapan terakhir kali Luhan mendengar suara Sehun secara langsung, suara yang tak pernah gagal menjajah perhatiannya, tak pernah bisa ia lewatkan.

Luhan masih tersenyum, menatap lekat wajah Sehun dengan tatapan sebiasa mungkin. Mereka tak bertemu berminggu-minggu dan ia kira hal pertama yang didapatkannya ketika kembali ke Korea adalah melihat Sehun.

Kenyataannya itu hanya harapan karena sekarang ia di sini, duduk dengan serigala mencari makan di seberang meja dan daging harum berdiri di sisi meja. Menjerit padanya agar menerjangnya, melompat dan mencumbu kulitnya, merasakan hangat dan bertukar saliva lantas…

"Temanmu?"

Suara _dongsaeng_nya diseberang meja mengembalikan kewarasannya, Luhan menjerit dalam hati. Kenapa dia malah berpikir mesum di saat seperti ini?! Lagipula Sehun mungkin mempertanyakan keberadaannya di sini.

Luhan tersenyum pada Kris. "Kris, kenalkan ini Sehun. Dia adik tingkatku di kampus dan teman masa kecilku dulu."

Sudah pasti ia tak mungkin bilang kalau Sehun kekasihnya. Cowok pucat itu pasti akan ditelan bulat-bulat oleh Kris. Bahkan jika perlu memakai kekerasan. Ia sangat mengenal Kris karena mereka saudara, Kris akan melakukan apa saja karena Luhan juga akan melakukan apa saja… Setidaknya dulu begitu.

Sekarang, Luhan tak peduli apakah Kris punya kekasih yang mencintai cowok tinggi itu setengah mati, seperti apapun bentuknya. Ia hanya ingin lari dari jangkauan Kris karena sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk masalah datang dalam hubungannya dengan Sehun.

Namun tanpa disadarinya masalah itu sudah datang, menggerogoti cowok pucat yang coba diselamatkannya.

Selama Kris belum mengalihkan pandangan dari Sehun tanpa sadar Luhan juga tak mengalihkan pandangan dari Kris, memastikan dan khawatir Kris menemukan celah.

Sayangnya ia lupa dan melewatkan bagaimana cowok pucat di sisinya kehilangan pegangan dalam dirinya, terbakar oleh persepsi dari fakta yang ditelan emosi.

"Ah… ya Luhan hyung… aku baru ingat aku ada janji dengan seseorang. Aku tadi melihatmu dan kupikir sebaiknya aku menyapamu karena kita sudah lama tak bertemu. Lagipula kita–"

Luhan menoleh karena Sehun tak bisanya begitu banyak bicara yang tak penting tapi cowok pucat itu kehilangan kalimatnya. _Clueless_, Luhan memperkenalkan Kris. "Sehun, kenalkan ini Kris, dia…"

"Luhan hyung, aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa!"

Luhan menatap heran sosok Sehun yang keluar dari café. Merasakan ada yang janggal karena Sehun tak biasanya memotong ucapannya. Dorongan untuk mengejar Sehun muncul dan ia hampir berdiri tapi Kris menarik perhatiannya lagi.

"Kau masih populer huh? Bagaimana kalian bertemu?"

Benar, ia tak bisa meninggalkan Kris untuk mengejar Sehun, Kris akan menerka dan meski terkaannya salah, cowok tinggi itu tak suka ditinggalkan, diabaikan dan dinomorduakan. Sehun pasti marah dengannya tapi seharusnya Sehun bisa membaca situasi kan?

Luhan menatap Kris bosan. "Kami pernah seapartemen."

"Bagaimana bisa? Kau sangat menyukai privasi." Kris membalas cepat.

Luhan kaku sesaat, baru sadar membuat kesalahan. Membiarkan seseorang tinggal dengannya adalah hal yang sangat tak biasa karena Luhan memang menyukai memliki ruang pribadinya sendiri.

"Kami teman masa kecil, orang tua kami dekat dan mereka yang mengatur." Sebisa mungkin menjawab acuh tak acuh.

"Mereka berhasil membuatmu berbagi ruang pribadimu?" Pertanyaan dongsaengnya belum habis dan Luhan semakin takut kelepasan saat bicara maka ia hanya menatap tak tertarik dan menyibukkan diri minum _buble tea_nya.

"Aku iri dengan Sehun. Kau tak membiarkanku ke kamarmu dulu." Kris masih melanjutkan.

Luhan memutar mata jengah, kesal dengan ucapan Kris dan kesal pada kenyataan Kris masih menyinggung Sehun. "Karena dulu aku membencimu."

Percakapan itu terus berlanjut dan Kris terus menginvasi perhatian Luhan. Terlebih selama sisa hari itu Luhan tak ubahnya dengan paksa menjadi bayangan Kris.

Ia lupa kalau Sehun terlalu mencintainya untuk memahami cara berpikirnya, cowok itu pasti tenggelam dalam spekulasinya untuk berusaha dewasa. Cara berpikir mereka berbeda dan keduanya lupa untuk melihat dari dua sisi itu.

**…**

Seperti janjinya, keesokan harinya Luhan membawa Kris ke kampus lagipula ini sudah masuk tanggal penyusunan dan konsultasi rencana studinya dan terlebih lagi… Sehun sudah tahu tentang kepulangannya.

Hal buruk yang ada manfaatnya. Luhan tertawa sinis pada pikirannya yang berusaha optimis. Pagi ini Sehun tak membalas chatnya. Seperti seharusnya, Sehun mungkin sedang sangat marah padanya tapi Luhan juga tak berminat berbuat banyak sekarang.

Besok hari terakhir Kris dan setelah itu ia baru akan meluruskan semuanya. Ini bukan pertama kali Luhan berbohong maka Sehun harusnya tak terlalu marah kan? Luhan juga bisa membuat alasan manis untuk Sehun dan mereka kembali bahagia bersama.

Hhaha! Luhan dan pikirannya mulai ngelantur. Karena kenyataannya ia juga takut akan kemungkinan semuanya tidak seperti perkiraannya. Ketika dirimu terbiasa dihujani cinta kau tak akan tahu kapan hujan itu mereda karena kau lupa untuk menghujani yang lain dengan cinta.

Luhan bertemu dengan beberapa temannya di kampus tapi tak terlibat obrolan serius karena semua orang sibuk konsultasi rencana studi. Dosen pembimbing selalu sulit dijangkau kalau dibutuhkan. Sudah agenda wajib untuk mempersulit, seakan mempermudah mahasiswa membuat mereka cepat miskin.

Luhan menunggu, menunggu, menunggu, mengesalkan tapi di sisi lain Kris ikut menunggu dengannya. Menggerutu sepanjang waktu tentang efektivitas, efisiensi, pelayanan, konsistensi dosen dan entah apa lainnya.

Yang pasti Kris lebih kesal menunggu dibanding dirinya. Luhan sibuk menatap ponsel, berusaha mengabaikan Kris dengan bermain game online. Hingga sesuatu yang disebut kesialan datang ketika pintu kantor itu berayun terbuka.

Sekilas dan sudah mustahil Luhan tak mengenali kekasihnya sendiri. Mungkin lebih mudah kalau ia tak tahu saja. Pesan masuk ke salah satu akun media chat instannya. Chat pribadi dengan akun bernama Kris Wu.

**-Cowok itu temanmu kemarin kan?**

Luhan berusaha tenang, Sehun hanya diam, melihat sekeliling sebentar sebelum duduk di kursi tunggu di depannya. Luhan melirik Kris waspada, sialnya Kris menatap Sehun serius.

Luhan mengetik balasan.

**-Kau ingat ternyata**

Balasan aman, menyangkal akan menciptakan kecurigaan dan mengafirmasi akan terkesan menghindari obrolan. Ia harus menanggapi seperti biasa.

"Hai Sehun," Kris menyapa, cari teman mengobrol. Tapi Luhan tetap terganggu, tangannya berhenti bergerak dan ia kalah dalam game online yang dimainkannya. Sebaiknya ia mengirimi Sehun pesan, menyuruhnya mengabaikan Kris dengan alasan logis. Cowok berbahaya yang meniduri kekasih Luhan dimasa lalu mungkin.

Hha! Sehun akan makin tertarik pada Kris yang ada.

"Kau Sehun kan? Kau lupa aku? Kemarin kita bertemu di café. Kau menyapa Luhan kemarin. Tapi kalian hening sekali hari ini." Kris bicara lagi.

Luhan menahan dirinya untuk tak menghampiri Kris dan menganiaya cowok tinggi itu. Tapi yang lebih penting adalah… halaman chat Sehun terbuka tanpa riwayat pesan –Luhan menghapus agar tak ketahuan Kris.

"Diamlah, tak biasanya kau banyak bicara." Luhan memperingati Kris sambil mengetik pesan untuk Sehun…

**-Jangan pedulikan Kris**

Ia baru akan mengetik lanjutan pesannya untuk Sehun ketika pesan baru dari Kris masuk.

**-Siapa tahu kami bisa berteman dan aku bisa menyuruhnya mengawasimu atau menggali siapa kekasihmu darinya**

Luhan melotot, ia melirik Kris hambar dan Kris tertawa tanpa suara. Tanpa sadar laman pop up pesan Kris tertutup dan ia mengetik balasan Kris di laman pop up pesan untuk Sehun…

**-Abaikan saja dia, jangan repot-repot mendekatinya.**

Kirim dan Luhan langsung menutup semua halaman terbuka di ponsel pintarnya. Terlanjur kesal.

Pop up pesan Sehun…

**-Kenapa?**

Luhan menatap malas, malas memikirkan alasan. Alasan apa yang logis dak tak membuat Sehun tanya macam-macam? Ia balas reflek saja.

**-Sulit dijelaskan**

Luhan menggigit lidah sendiri, jawaban itu jelas menimbulkan pertanyaan kan? Bodohnya dirinya ini… pop up Sehun muncul lagi…

**-Bisakah kita bertemu besok?**

Luhan tak berpikir lama, jarinya reflek mengetik balasan karena dari awal semua sudah disusun dipikirannya kalau ia betemu Sehun setelah Kris pergi dan itu besok –sore.

**-Tidak bisa**

Terkirim dan langsung terbaca. Luhan menunggu balasan.

**-Karena Kris?**

Begitu sampai ia langsung membalas reflek.

**-Ya**

Luhan sadar itu terlalu tanpa alasan. Sehun mungkin tak seegois Kris yang tak ingin dinomorduakan tapi Sehun tetap harusnya diutamakan maka Luhan mengetik lagi…

**-Bagaimana kalau lusa?**

Lagi-lagi langsung terbaca tapi kali ini balasan yang didapatnya secara langsung ketika Sehun berdiri.

"Maaf aku ada urusan lain. Sampai jumpa Luhan hyung, Kris-ssi…"

Sehun meninggalkan ruangan, Luhan dan Kris bertukar pandang sebelum Luhan langsung mengetik pesan lagi untuk Sehun… Ia tak ingin Sehun salah paham. Bukan karena Kris lebih penting tapi karena itu waktu krusial.

**-Sehunnie, ya! Kenapa pergi tiba-tiba?**

**-Kau marah?**

**-Besok aku harus memastikan Kris naik pesawat dan meninggalkan Korea. **

**-Aku janji akan melakukan apapun yang kau mau lusa!**

Jarinya berhenti mengetik ketika tak satupun pesannya terbaca. Rasa takut mengalir tapi Luhan berusaha menepis.

**-Besok malam kalau begitu…**

**-Sehunie… !**

Ia berhenti mengetik ketika pintu ruang dosen pembimbingnya terbuka. Dosen dari fakultas lain yang Luhan tahu adalah dosen pembimbing Sehun keluar sementara dosen pembimbingnya memanggilnya masuk.

Konsultasi rencana studinya adalah bagian paling lancar sepanjang hari itu.

**TBC…**

* * *

Medsos instan yang dipake di sini Line ya… ga sebut merk di cerita biar ga iklan aja.. pop up line kan ga nampilin history chat jadi wajar banget kalo salah kirim… xD

Hahaha, Maaf telat, semalaman terhambat ipo, pagi ini berhasil setelah ganti ip dulu juga...Really sorry...

Sebenernya isi chapter ini cuma ganti POV Luhan aja, coz kemarin ada beberapa yang sepertinya berpikir Luhan jahat… Kan sayang jadi Luen ketik dari POV Luhan biar reader makin ngerti situasinya…

Kalo baca bener-bener mungkin reader juga dapat sense kalau dari chapter awal sampe sekarang semuanya konflik misunder sekali pake… Luen emang ga suka sama segitiga, ngeselin aja jadi ga mungkin Luen bikin cerita segitiga dimana cinta mereka ga punya konsistensi… #Halah

Bilang gitu tapi saya sendiri ga punya konsistensi, dulu katanya oneshot, terus nambah satu then nambah satu lagi, bilang terakhir nambah satu lagi… Haduh maafkan saya… kurang saya banyak dan dimana-mana

Cuma kebiasaan baca fanfik bahasa seberang yang chapternya banyak tapi pendek-pendek… Masterpiece banget sayangnya itu bukan fanfik screenplay jadi ga usah di bahas nanti dikira salah fandom… Hehe

This awesome chance –again… Thank you all, dear reader who keep silent or they who leave mark here… I give you all my super huge love regards #HugKiss… I can make it coz your only support –specially review… Thanks for all kind of your appreciation… :D

Feel so awesome to read various respond on your review… Thank you so much more!

This time, mind to give me your review… ?


End file.
